5000-Year Culture Shock
by Time Thief
Summary: A batch of silly, fluffy one-shots about an ancient character trying to figure out our backwards culture. Each shot focuses on a different character. Implied ships with like everyone honestly, including yuri [F/F]. No context necessary. [current: Rain cannot figure out why everyone is excited about a fat man in red breaking into their houses]
1. Crow

**Focus:** Rain/Crow

 **Time Period:** Team Satisfaction/Pre-Canon

* * *

 **Salty/Sweet**

* * *

I hummed a tune as I strolled through the grimy Satellite streets. The constant, gray sky above was starting to feel like home. I twisted my bracelet around my wrist as I approached the Daedalus Bridge, a stretch of wood reaching towards New Domino City across the ocean.

The shout of my name captured my attention. Crow sprinted at me, and he had a gigantic grin on his face. He halted and caught his breath. I noticed patches of white powder curiously reminiscent of flour on his skin. "Hey, hey, hey! I'm so glad you made it! Everybody else ditched!"

"You mean… I'm the only one?"

Crow stuck out his upper lip. "Yeahhh. Kalin had some excuse about scouting, Yusei's chasing a tip about a runner frame, and Jack's Jack. But, hey! Who needs them anyway! Follow me."

We ducked into his nearby apartment. I kicked aside brightly colored spheres on the ground when I entered. I picked up a pink one and muttered, "You should really clean up better."

"Oh, har har, good one," he said with an eye roll. Crow watched my bemused stare. "You weren't kidding? Uh, they're _balloons_. For the birthday party."

"R-right." I squished the balloon in my hands. "I, uh, don't think I'm the best one for this."

"Nonsense!" Crow set something on my head, and the strap snapped against my chin. I reached up and felt the tip of the party hat's cone. He was wearing one, too; it was shiny gold with red and blue bubbles of color spotting it. "You'll be perfect! She loves all you guys!"

"I've never met her, though." I lowered my head. "I'm not good with kids."

Crow was bustling in his tiny kitchen. "Don't give it so much thought. Just treat 'em like little people. They absorb more than you think. They need some extra attention and explaining is all."

"Huh. So…" I watched the balloon drift to the cluttered floor. "How do you talk to people?"

"How're you talking to me?"

"You do most of the work."

He broke his concentration to laugh. "Fair enough. Get over here."

I moved to the counter, where he was finished the pale blue lettering on a brown cake. It said, "Happy Birthday, Annie!"

"It looks nice." I licked my thumb and scrubbed off one of the flour patches on his cheek. He watched my white thumb in bewilderment. "Might wanna be more careful next time, though."

Crow's face fell, and he smacked his forehead. "Ah, shit! I probably look like a coke addict!"

"A… what?"

"Uh, don't worry about it!" He scanned his bare arms. "Are there any more?"

"Yeah. On your neck." He rubbed at it with his hands. "You… know that's not gonna make them go away, right?"

"Then what do I do?"

"Just… stay still." I wet a paper towel and scrubbed away the flour. He was oddly still when I was close to him. For Crow, anyway. When he was clean, I backed away. I swore I caught a hint of red on his cheeks.

"Uh, thanks. Thanks, Rain."

"So… How old is she?" Crow shrugged his shoulders. I said, "You don't even know?"

"How are we supposed to know? I bet you don't even know how old you are." I balked, and he snickered. "I knew it! I could make my best guess if it would make you feel better."

"Try."

Crow turned on his heel, closed one eye, and aimed his cake-stained knife at me. The point moved up and down as though he were sizing me up. "I'd say you're twelve, give or take a few months."

I shouted, "I was talking about _her_ , not _me_! I am _not_ twelve."

He laughed and said, "Right, right. I hope you like chocolate, by the way."

Crow went back to touching up the frosting. I couldn't make my pout go away. "I'm… I'm not twelve…"

"I thought girls liked being called young!"

"I get the feeling you don't know the first thing about girls."

He opened his mouth to argue back, but a shrill voice stopped him. "Crowww! We're heeere! Huh? What are all these balloons for?"

Crow jumped into the other room and yelled, "Surprise!"

I blinked. He glared back at me, nudged me with an elbow, and whispered, "This is the part where you shout 'surprise!'"

"Uh, 'surprise.'"

"Shout it, I said!"

 _"_ _SURPRISE!"_

He covered his ears with his palms and said, "Okay, dial it back a bit!"

Annie jumped up and down. Her oversized pink shirt and red ponytail flopped with her hops. "Oh my gosh! You remembered, you really remembered! And you got Rain to come, too!"

She ran forward and hugged my legs. "This is the best day of my life."

Her genuine excitement warmed my heart. It was a shame I could only manage an awkward smile and a head pat. "Happy birthday, Annie."

Crow handed a pair of party hats to Annie and her friend. The other little girl tossed her short, black hair. "Where's the cake? You said there would be cake."

Annie gasped. "Cake? Really?"

Crow set his fists on his hips and shook his head at the other girl. "You spoiled the surprise, Ellie! No cake for you!"

Ellie's mouth dropped open, and she looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Then I'm leaving!"

"Yeesh, it was just a joke."

"That's not funny!"

"Wow," I muttered, "you really _don't_ get girls."

"Oh, shut it! Look, the cake's in here, and everybody gets as many slices as they want."

Annie slapped her hands to her cheeks. "As many as I want? What if the cake runs out of slices?"

"Then I'll make another just for you, kiddo."

"Just for me? Really?"

"Really."

The shine in her eyes grew with her smile. Ellie crossed her arms. "Can we get to the cake already?"

I was starting to like these kids.

Crow cut us each a slice. Annie's was twice the size of everyone else's. She peeked at the other plates and gave an equally big smile. Crow said, "Okay, everybody on three! One! Two! Three! _Happy birthday to you…_ "

He glared at my blank look and Ellie's pursed lips. "Why aren't you two singing?"

I asked, "Singing what? I don't really sing."

Ellie commented, "I don't sing, either."

Annie held my hand, smiled, and said, "You don't have to sing if you don't want to. Like Crow always says, you should respect what other people want! Right, Crow?"

"Stop using my own words against me!" Crow said. "Whatever. Just eat it!"

The three of us raised our forks at the same time, and Crow looked on in anticipation. I bit down. The instant the cake touched my taste buds, my face twisted. I spat it out and cough. Annie and Ellie had the same reaction. Ellie exclaimed, "This isn't cake! This is a lie!"

"Water!" Annie cried. "I need water!"

I wiped at my mouth in an attempt to hide my disgusted expression. "Um… a cake is supposed to be sweet, not salty. Did you mix up the sugar and salt?"

"I didn't have sugar. I figured the chocolate would be sweet enough. Is it really that bad?" He tried his own cake. It lasted a couple seconds in his mouth before his composure broke and he spit it out. "Eugh. I really botched that, huh."

"It's okay!" Annie said. "It looked real pretty!"

"Which is why we were so easily tricked," Ellie said.

I gave a thumbs-up. "I'd say it's the effort that counts! Maybe don't make any more cakes, though."

Crow frowned. "What would a twelve-year-old know, anyway?"

Really? After I'd done my best to show up and be supportive, he went for the low blow? I grabbed the platter holding the rest of the cake and shoved it in his face. Crow fell back on his butt. His stupid salt cake fell on the ground in crumbles. Annie and Ellie were giggling like mad as Crow wiped at his face. "Hey! What the hell, Rain?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Seemed like something a twelve-year-old would do."

He picked up a handful of cake and threw it at me. It hit me square in the face. I hollered, "Agh! My eye! The salt _burns_!"

"Oh, geez, I'm sorry-"

I laughed. "Juuust kidding."

"…You're the worst."

I grinned. We cleaned up the cake together, and Crow moved on to give Annie her gift. It was a card called Catnipped Kitty. She ran to me and pushed it in my face. "Look, look! Isn't it cute?"

"Um, real cute," I said.

"Did you bring me a card?"

"Um, uh, yeah, of course." I pulled my deck out and sifted through the cards. I didn't have many that could be described as… "cute." Oh, but there was _that_ one. I handed her the Effect Monster. "Here's one just for you."

"Decoy Dragon," she read. "Wow! Thanks, Rain! It's adorable! When I get a few more cards, I'll have a deck of my own. I used to think only guys could be duelists, 'cause Crow only talked about his team… but when he told me about you, I thought I could be like you, Rain."

I laughed a little. It was all I could do, really. I couldn't imagine someone I'd never met could look up to me. "You can be whatever you want to be."

"We'll duel together someday, right?"

"For sure."

After that, Crow showed his final gift for Annie: a bubble blowing set. She used it to chase around Ellie, who was yelling about soap being poison or something. Crow sat down beside me, brushed some salt cake off my face, and adjusted my hat so it sat on the crown of my head. "Sup?"

"I like them."

"Ah! I knew you would!"

"Also, you're banned from the kitchen."

"Hey!" he whined. "I did my best! I've only made spicy food. This was my first try at something sweet."

"Why didn't you ask someone for help?"

"Pffft. I didn't need _help_." My expression flattened. He said, "Oh, fine. I thought I knew what I was doing. And, I mean, it did _look_ good."

"That doesn't matter if…" I sighed. "Well, you know what they say. You cannot eat your cake and eat it, too."

He gave me a funny look. "You mean 'you can't have your cake and eat it too?'"

"What? That doesn't make any sense. Why would you not eat a cake you have? Unless it tastes bad, like yours. Oh, is that what it means?"

Crow laughed at me, saying, "You're somethin, you know that?"

"This is news to me."

"Seventeen," he said.

"What?"

"I would bet you're seventeen. Annie's probably nine, by the way. She thinks the bow and arrow is really cool, so she wished she was a Sagittarius. I asked her what day she would like for her birthday to be. She said November 27th. That's how this whole deal came about. Since she's an orphan, she doesn't know when her birthday is, so… she gets to choose it."

"You made her really happy today."

He watched them running in circles. "You think?"

"I know."

Crow's smile wrinkled the M-shaped criminal mark on his forehead. "I appreciate you coming today, Rain."

"I'm glad I did. Hey, when's your birthday?"

"I dunno. Never celebrated one."

I stood up and brushed some cake off my pants. "Well, whenever you decide it is, I'll make some real sweets for your special day."

"Wait! You, you should come around more often! Because… they really like you!"

"I'll think about it. Only 'cause it's what _they_ want. Not you or anything."

"As long as we understand each other," Crow said with a smirk.

I understood well enough.


	2. Jack

**Focus:** Rain/Jack

 **Time Period:** Post-Canon

* * *

 **Fashion**

* * *

New Domino City's skyscrapers reflected the azure sky. I was admiring their shining blue glass when a gruff voice said, "What are you here to waste my time with today, Rain?"

Jack Atlas folded his arms over his chest. I beamed and said, "Hi! Carly said you'd take me shopping!"

"Has everyone decided on some unspoken rule that you can't do anything by yourself?"

I ignored his comment and focused on a random point in the distance as I thought aloud. "I've kinda been working from a limited closet ever since I woke up from my coma, and I hear you're the guy to come to if I want to remedy that."

"Normally I wouldn't bother, but you do strike me as…" Jack scanned me up and down. "Someone who needs all the help she can get."

I looked down at myself. I was wearing my Team Satisfaction vest over a green t-shirt that said "I SURVIVED THE BONE CRUNCHER" and had a roller coaster loop on the bottom. There were some rips in my jeans and my brown boots were dirtier than I remembered. My fingers went to touch the black hair in my braid of their own volition. "I, uh, really look that bad?"

"That vest has been out of style for nearly two years."

"That was… when you were wearing it."

"Exactly!" Jack said. "Fashion is defined by the people at the top. For example, I have my own clothing line. If you want to know what to wear, just look to someone famous."

"But… you're not famous."

He shot me a glare. "The hell does that mean?"

"It means you're not famous?" My head tilted. "I mean, you _used_ to be until Yusei-"

"Stop right there," he snapped. "You are one hundred percent incorrect, just like your sense of fashion."

"Hey! You don't even know what it is!"

Some people walking past us glanced at me after my outburst. I dipped my head, and my face flushed. Jack was unfazed by the attention. "What were you planning on purchasing today?"

"Oh! I was hoping for a nice new cape and preferably a brand new cloak. All the ones I have are bloodstained or have holes. I guess a few more shirts would be nice, too. I pretty much have two pairs of jeans I alternate between and wash every couple weeks but I don't think anyone notices-"

He held out a finger, and my mouth snapped shut. "I would like to know as little about your disgusting personal life as possible. No, okay, I can't ignore it. Every _two weeks_? Whatever, don't answer. There is no reasonable excuse. What the hell do you mean capes and cloaks?"

"Well, a cape is a sort of drapery you wear across your shoulders whereas a cloak covers your whole body-"

"I _know_ what they are," he barked. "I didn't realize we were shopping for your vampire costume."

I twiddled my thumbs and watched a few blades of emerald grass persevering between the slabs of concrete we stood on. "Um… isn't a vampire the guy in black and white yelling about the rules at sports games? Why would he need a cloak? Is it to hide because nobody likes him?"

Jack's mouth was a thin line. "Were you born clueless, or did you grow into it?"

"Uh, we kind of are all born clueless. That's how, like, life works."

"Speak for yourself. I've never been clueless in my entire life."

"…I don't think-"

"And let's keep it that way. I'll show you exactly what to wear. You'll exude such extravagance that everyone will fall in love with you."

"I don't really want-"

Jack dragged me inside a nearby building. Automatic doors slid open, and fresh AC cooled my skin. Red carpet darted around clothing displays. The scarlet was stark among the store's soft lavender furniture. The arrangement provided an aura of refinery and relaxation.

"Mister Atlas!" A man in a suit beamed at Jack. His nametag said "Bill." Bill, like a duck's mouth. There was no way that was a real name. That would be like if I named a child "tail." Duck mouth man shot me a disapproving stare. "And… you. Don't you understand the clothing in this store is very expensive? When I say 'very,' I mean out of your-"

"She's with me," Jack said.

Duck mouth man went rigid but swiftly regained composure. "My apologies. Welcome to Le Colo _u_ r."

I asked, "Why are you saying it like that?"

"What like what?"

"Color. You said it funny."

"It's not color. It's Colo _u_ r."

Jack's shrill whisper prevented my counterargument. "This isn't a battle you want to take. The changing rooms are over there. I'll bring you outfits to try on."

O-kay. I mean, I obviously didn't want to drop it because duck mouth man was _completely wrong_ , but whatever. I brushed past a wine-colored curtain, sat on the bench, and watched my pouty face in the mirror.

Jack's arm shot into the area holding a hanger with a bodysuit. I snatched it out of his hand. It was the shiny material of a riding suit, and the color was royal purple. The fit was tight… everywhere. My face was as red as the carpet when I slid open the curtain. I murmured, "I'm… not too sure about this."

"Nonsense. There's no-" Jack had been waving his hand dismissively, but as soon as his eyes landed on me, he froze. A light blush dusted his cheeks. _That_ was new.

"What?" I demanded. "What's wrong?"

"You're supposed to keep your undergarments _on_ when you try on clothes!"

"I- I did!"

"The bottoms _and the tops_!"

I crossed my arms over my chest and stepped back. "Uh. Oh. Ha. Hahaha… Whoops…"

"I don't see why you bother." Duck mouth guy was sifting through a rack of coats on clearance. He didn't spare us a glance as he spoke. "It's not like she'll fill out anything here. Give up already."

My head drooped. "Yeah, he's… probably right, Jack…"

Jack stomped forward, grabbed the guy by his collar, and shouted, "You take that back this instant or I will pull all support I have for your failure of a boutique. I am well aware how thin the ice is for you, and you're one quarter of losses away from shutting those doors for good. What'll it be, chum?"

"S-sorry," he stammered. "I'm sorry!"

"Not to me." Jack dropped him. "To my friend."

Duck mouth man _bowed_ at me. "Please accept my sincerest apologies!"

It wasn't all that sincere, but I was starting to feel bad for him. "Uh, okay."

Jack grabbed my arm and walked me outside. Though I still had on the riding suit, duck mouth dude was too afraid to protest. Jack stopped down the street and said, "Why the hell didn't you stand up for yourself?"

"Well, it's not as if he was wrong. Nothing there was really for someone like me…"

"Even if you believe that," he said, "you can't let someone else talk to you like you're some lesser being than they are."

"But…" I gulped. "But you do that all the time."

Jack's expression went blank. "You honest-to-God feel that way?"

"Earlier today you literally told me not to think, so there's that."

Jack dropped to one knee, equaling my height, and set a hand on my shoulder. "Rain. I want you to understand that I am one hundred percent joking when I say things like that. You are a dear friend to me, and I think highly of you. I wouldn't have spent time helping you today otherwise. Besides, the suit doesn't look bad."

I blinked. "Y-you mean it looks good?"

"Now wait. I didn't specify anything; I just said it _wasn't bad_." He scanned the big smile on my face, sighed, and rose to his full height. "For future reference, if someone truly treats you like a peasant, you'll want to pay them back in kind."

"Um, I dunno about that logic, especially after the Dark Signers-"

"Completely different," he said. "Treat petty matters with equal pettiness, as I always say."

"Well, _I_ always say…" I held up a finger. "No pain, no grain."

His brows pushed inward. "You mean no 'gain.'"

"No, no, see, you have to go through some difficulty to receive the necessities in life, like grain. Sometimes you just have to take the beating."

"First of all," he said, "that's a horrid life philosophy. You don't have to be a punching bag. Period. End of statement, if you aren't aware of what a period is. Second of all, you have the saying wrong. Repeat after me: no pain, no gain."

"No pain, no grain."

He sighed and said, "Let's get this over as quickly as possible. Where do you actually want to go shopping?"

"I'd just like whatever is normal to people nowadays. Apparently I have no idea what that is. I don't want to stick out." I twiddled my thumbs. "That's a good way to bring me closer to another panic attack…"

"Understood," Jack said. "It's not something _I_ agree with, but if it's what you need, so it shall be."

I gave a small smile, and the corners of my eyes crinkled. "Thanks for listening, Jack."

"I'd say it's no problem, but I try not to lie."

I walked with my head higher. I watched the glint of sunshine off the tippy top of the skyscrapers. Planes left their crisscrossing trails across the azure sky. The clock in the middle of the square caught my eye. I gasped. "Stars above! I completely forgot to feed Stupid!"

"…Come again?"

"Oh! That's my cat."

"You named your cat Stupid?"

"W-well, it was Apo- I mean, it was Primo's cat, and he named her that. I took over caring for the cat since he's gone now. She knows her name so well that I don't want to risk confusing her by changing the name."

Jack's expression was flat. "So you walk around your home calling your cat stupid."

"I'm not calling her stupid! I'm calling Stupid! It's very different!"

" _Fine_ ," he sighed. "How about this. I'll walk you home and we'll go from there. In the meantime, we'll talk about what you want your look to be."

"That sounds wonderful."

His focus darted up and down my form. "You're more pleasant than your crusty jeans make you appear, Rain."

"Aw, that's actually nice- wait, crusty?"

Jack was already walking away. I struggled to catch up to him. He said, "Take notes! You'll want some sort of dramatic jacket if you want to fit in. Oh, and twenty belts _at minimum_ …"


	3. Carly

**Focus:** Rain/Carly

 **Time Period:** WRGP

 **Glasses**

My hands were clasped between my knees. Each ticking second from the clock on the wall grated my nerves. My lips pursed, and my head dipped further. A white purse dropped to the floor beside me, and someone plopped into the closest seat. Carly asked, "Hey… what's the matter, Rain?"

Her swirly lenses were staring down at me. I exhaled a deep breath. "Thanks for coming. Primo made me go to the doctor last week, and it was the worst thing ever. He made me get, like, twenty shots."

"Um, this is a different doc. He only works on your eyes, so no chance of shots. Besides, I'm pretty sure the regular doctor doesn't give twenty at once?"

I crossed my arms. "It was definitely twenty."

"You… sure you aren't being a teensy overdramatic?"

"I am not overdramatic!"

"Yeesh, okay," she murmured. "So when'd you realize you needed glasses?"

"Oh! It was at the doctor's, too. I was looking at this poster on the wall, and I swore it said 'kill yourself.' Turned out it was just some information on kidney stones. When I told Primo about it, he said I was blind and that I needed glasses and a therapist. So here I am!"

Carly touched her chin. "I see, I see. I found out in grade school when I played basketball. I threw the ball at the goal but it turned out I was throwing it at the crowd and broke some lady's nose. She still sends me death threats sometimes."

I shivered. "Doesn't that creep you out?"

"Nahhh! It's just a normal part of being a reporter. Anyways, let's see what's going on with you!" She picked up the clipboard resting on my knees and glanced over my information. "Being prescribed glasses is really simple. They'll just ask you which lens looks clearer, and you tell them one or two! You don't even have to worry about paying since your insurance is stellar! Seriously, how'd you get on a plan like this?"

"I have literally no idea what you're talking about."

Carly frowned at the papers in her hand. "But you wrote all this, didn't you?"

"Oh, my stars, no. I don't know how to write in your language. Primo was here a while ago and did all that, but he got so mad he left because I said his tie was off-center."

She pushed her glasses up her nose. "Really? _That_ was enough to make him angry?"

I hummed a confirmation. "And he yelled 'goddamn you worthless idiot' so loudly this old lady that was in here earlier did this crazy gasp. It was all really funny. I asked you here 'cause I thought I might need someone actually nice since I'm kinda…"

I twiddled my thumbs, and my gaze fell. "Scared."

Carly grasped my hands, freeing them from their nervous habits. "Aw, you don't have to be scared! Like I said, it's simple as could be! These optometrists are super nice, too, so you have nothing to worry about."

"…Optimal what?"

She coughed into her fist in an attempt to mask her laughter. "Optometrist! It's the word for eye doctor!"

"That sounds nothing like 'eye doctor,'" I grumbled.

"Orichalcum?" An attendant appeared towards the back. My anxiety spiked. A hand on my shoulder lifted it.

"You'll be just fine," Carly assured.

I smiled and followed the attendant into the dark hallway.

Five minutes later, I ran back into the waiting room with tears streaming down my cheeks. I tackled a shocked Carly in a hug and exclaimed, " _Carly they stabbed my eye_!"

She awkwardly patted my back. "Hey, there's no need to cry… Um, what happened?"

"Th-they told me to look at this cute little house in the distance, then they _shot my eye_!"

"Oh. Right. The puff of air. Sorry I forgot to tell you about that. C'mon, Rain, chin up. Your eye's okay. You're totally fine."

I lifted my head and slowly opened my eyes. At first they were blurry on account of my tears but they focused on Carly's face in seconds. I whispered, "Woah. How'd you fix it? Are you an optimist?"

"I try to be, but I'm not sure what that has to do with the current situation."

"Ma'am!" The attendant was looking more than a little peeved. "The doctor has been waiting for you."

"Mm, right, sorry." I followed her with my focus squarely on my feet. Fifteen minutes later, I left the dark room with a straining headache. I shut my eyes and massaged my temples.

The attendant said, "All you need to do now is pick out your frames from our selection."

"…Mmkay."

"Rain!" Carly dropped the magazine she was flipping through. "How'd it go?"

"Horrible. 'One or two, three or four, five or six, seven or eight…' I'll be hearing those numbers in my nightmares."

Carly grasped the side of her glasses. "Eight? Geez. I've never heard of 'em going up to eight before. You must've really confused them."

"I think I fill the role of 'the confused one' enough."

"No worries! The hard part's over! Now we can have some fun. You get to pick out exactly what kind of glasses you want to wear, and what sort of lenses you want on them!" Carly pulled me along through brightly lit aisles. There were large, cat-eyed frames; thin, boxy styles; animal print frames; and some so clear and minimalistic it was as though the lenses floated in front of my eyes. "What's your favorite color? Oh, maybe you want one of the patterns! There's this really cool blend of purple and blue over here!"

I observed the pair with indifference, and Carly's excitement deflated. I said, "Ah, sorry. I'm not very good at making big decisions. They make me nervous. Say, what made you pick your glasses?"

Carly placed the frame back in its display. She removed her glasses and blinked at them. "It's, uh, a little personal… ah, whatever. I can trust you. To be honest, my best friend when I was a kid always called my eyes 'poopy brown' color. I guess it kinda got to me, so I picked these to cover them up. I sorta learned to love the way they look, though."

"That… that's so mean!"

"Yeah, she turned out to be a very mean person," Carly said. "We're in the same field, and she's always pushing me into the proverbial mud."

"Well, well screw her!" I said. "And your eyes are really pretty!"

Carly giggled. "You said it! Yeah, I've heard that before, but… I dunno. I do like my glasses. _I_ think they're pretty, in their own, quirky way, and that's what matters!"

I picked them out of her grasp and held them up to the sunlight beside her face. I smiled, glancing to them and back to her. "Yeah. Yeah, I totally see it."

She flashed an awkward smile and snatched her glasses back. They didn't hide the blush on her fair skin. "W-well, the point is! You should pick what you like because you like it. Don't give it too much thought. It's not as big a decision as you think it is!"

It wasn't, huh. I walked towards one of the first displays. I chose one of the clear frames that held large, round lenses. I watched my magnified blue eyes in the mirror. Besides the lenses, the pair of glasses was practically invisible. I grinned at myself and said, "I'll take these."

After the attendant had fitted the appropriate lenses into the frames I picked, I put them on. My jaw dropped. I could read the tiny lettering on the street signs from inside the store. Carly laughed. "It's a nice improvement, right?"

"I think it's just astounding how you manage to look dorkier than usual."

The all-too-familiar voice had no effect on me at this point, but Primo's appearance earned a startled yelp from Carly. He had his fist set on his hip and his typical expression of being perpetually annoyed. Carly said, "W-when did you get here? Oh, whatever! No picking on Rain!"

I muttered, "Uh, what do you mean picking? What does 'dorkier' mean, anyway?"

Carly turned towards me with an overly large grin. "I-it means you're really, really smart!"

"Smarter than him, right?"

"Like hell you are!" Primo shouted.

"Well, to be honest, it wouldn't take _me_ half an hour to straighten a tie." As he started into one of his regular rants, I side-eyed Carly and winked. "Thanks. For all your help. You were totally right. I do like them."

She lightly nudged me with her elbow. Carly smiled, whispering, "Good luck out there, kiddo."


	4. Primo

**Focus:** Rain/Primo

 **Time Period:** WRGP

* * *

 **Halloweenie**

* * *

I sprinted toward the mansion doors, burst inside, and dashed up a spiral staircase. My heart pumped with the swift rhythm of my sprint. Through gasps of breath, I screamed, " _Primo_!"

He glanced up from the manila folder he was flipping through, and his mauve irises lingered on me less than a second. His hand moved to readjust his black-and-white suit's tie, then he smoothed down his already slick, black hair. Force of habit, I guessed. He said, "You realize I'm two feet away. You don't have to scream like a degenerate. Well, I suppose you do considering you are one, but it would be a nice change of pace for you to _try_."

"No, no, you don't get it! Outside, I ran into a real life vampire! Then there was a whole horde of zombies groaning about eating brains, and then there was this werewolf-"

"You're seriously wasting my time with-" He looked to the heavens and loosed an exasperated sigh. "It's Halloween, you idiot."

"I've never heard of a halloweenie. I don't think Atlantis had those. Do they taste good?"

"Hallo _ween_ is a holiday in which it is common for people to dress up in costumes of supernatural beings, like the vampires, zombies, and werewolves you mentioned," Primo explained. "They then roam suburbs, going door-to-door asking for free candy, which homeowners actually give out for some incessant reason. It is a largely useless day unless you enjoy diabetes, cavities, or wasting your life away in general."

I blinked. "Did… did you say free candy?"

"Of course," Primo groaned. "Yes, it is the perfect holiday for someone like _you_ , Rain Orichalcum. So go out, consume your poison and razor blades, and leave me alone."

"So I could go to Satisfaction Town, pick up my clothes from there, and pretend to be a real cowgirl?"

"You should do that," Primo grumbled, "and bother Kessler instead of me."

"Nah, I don't wanna bother him…"

"But bugging _me_ is fine?" he snapped.

I slapped my fist into my hand. "I've got it! Let's have a contest for who can put together the best costume!"

"Congratulations," he said. "You've won the prize for dumbest idea this year."

"Yeah, I don't blame you for being afraid of losing to me."

His gaze locked onto mine, and he snarled. "You're delusional if you think you can best me at anything!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I bet all you have is your adorable little butler costume. I can do wayyy better than that."

He shot to his feet and slammed his hands on his desk. "It is _not_ adora- You can't do better- Fine. Fine! I'll take your silly waste of time and use it to prove your poor skills. I can't imagine a simpler victory!"

I clasped my hands together. "Yay! So… Let's go shopping!"

" _What_? Why the hell would I go _with_ you? This is a competition!"

My hands grasped my shoulders. "Well, yeah, but I don't want to go alone…"

"Go pick up Lester and take him instead. The last time he tried to walk home from Duel Academy alone, he called me crying from a payphone. I do not want to deal with a second child with you as impossible as you are."

"But I'm not a-" I clapped my hands over my mouth. My words had come out at a high, whiny pitch. Almost like a child's. I cleared my throat. "I am not a child, and I will go pick him up. Um, did he really cry? He doesn't seem like the type…"

Primo tossed up his hand. "It's a rather sore subject. I wouldn't bring it up if I were you."

"Point taken," I muttered. "When and where are we meeting?"

"Fountain Plaza, eight p. m."

I watched the clock on the wall. "That's only in three hours!"

"I'm surprised you can read a clock," Primo said. "You might want to hurry."

I dashed outside, hopped on my runner, and sped through the City. I had to slow down because I couldn't stop looking at the variety of costumes displayed on the sidewalk. I spotted a too-realistic Elemental Hero Avian paired with a Burstinatrix. A mummy tripped over the toilet paper wrapped around him. Someone familiar caught my eye, but the face and build were all wrong. Was that really a… a guy dressed up as Yusei?

My runner's wheels squealed to a stop outside Duel Academy's gates. Most of the young boys strolling by had on superhero or Elemental Hero costumes on. The girls had more variety; I spotted cats, fairies, princesses, and several Duel Monster outfits.

"Ugh. What're you doing here, Rain?"

Lester's emerald eyes stared at me from beneath the lip of the hood of his black cloak. Its bottom dragged on the concrete. A necklace holding Duel Monsters cards dangled from his neck. He held a scythe with a wooden handle at his side. I said, "Aren't you a cute little grain harvester!"

He threw up his arms and yelled, "I'm the Reaper of the Cards, not some farmer!"

"Oh." I smiled. "Aren't you a spooky little Reaper of the Cards!"

"Shut _up_ ," he groaned. "My day's been sucky enough already. They confiscated my scythe before I went in so nobody knew what I was. I lost the costume contest 'cause of that!"

"You would have lost either way!" Leo waltzed up to Lester, and Luna lagged behind them. Leo's costume was a mix of red and yellow to create some sort of robotic suit with a matching mask. There were even glowing bits at the chest and palms. It was pretty impressive-looking, in my opinion. Leo grinned, set his hands on his hips, and said, "I had it in the bag the whole time!"

Lester smirked, spun his scythe with cool composure, and set the bar across his shoulders. "Is that so?"

Leo took a step back, and a bead of sweat formed on his temple. "Uh, y-yeah! I'm pretty sure!"

"You don't _sound_ so sure."

As they argued back and forth, I drifted closer to Luna. She wore a pastel blue gown. The butterfly wings bouncing at her back were pale with an iridescent sheen. A rainbow crown adorned her head. Instead of her usual pigtails, her hair was spilling down her back. I said, "Your costume is beautiful."

She smiled up at me. "Thanks! I put it together myself. It's supposed to be Ancient Fairy Dragon. Nobody recognizes it, unlike Leo with Iron Man, so I didn't really get much attention… especially with him being…"

Luna stared flatly at Leo's continued boasting to Lester, who countered each attempt. Luna sighed, saying, "What about you, Rain? You don't have a costume yet, huh?"

"Yeah, I was about to go shopping, but now it's looking like that might be difficult."

Lester said, "Well, _I_ wasn't the one who screamed like a girl on the roller coaster."

"Nuh-uh! You screamed like a- like a girlier girl!" Leo shouted.

Luna had to raise her voice to be heard over them: "What're you going as?"

"Not sure yet, but it has to be something perfect! I'm in a costume contest of my own."

"Ooo. I wish you the best of luck. There'll be a lot to choose from, but make sure you pick something that's like an extension of yourself! Leo, for example, is as arrogant as the character he chose."

Leo broke off whatever he was saying to Lester to holler, "Am not!"

"Right," she said. "Can we please go home? I'm starving."

Leo said, "Ugh, okay. Bye, Rain! And see you after the weekend I guess, Lester."

"Ah, yes, the weekend! I'll enjoy seeing your team in the WRGP lose. Again."

Lester broke into laughter, and Leo grimaced. "They won't lose!"

Luna pulled on his arm. "Come _on_ , Leo!"

"I don't think it's very nice to rub it in their faces," I muttered.

"They're not very nice people," Lester grumbled. "Hey, so, you _do_ know the way back, right? Not that I'm bothered. I don't _need_ your help, it would just… make the walk easier!"

"…Uh-huh, right. I know the way. I need to go by the shopping district and buy a costume first."

Lester whined, "Do I haaave to go?"

"Um, I guess not. I was sort of hoping you would. If you know the way back, you can go yourself-"

"OkayfineI'llgo!"

I blinked. A smile spread across my face. "Great! So, I'm trying to outdo Primo in a costume contest. I'm thinking I'll get more points if I pick something he likes. Any ideas?"

"Have you met the guy?" Lester said. "I'm fairly certain Primo doesn't _like_ anything."

I scratched the back of my head. "Um… then I have no idea what to pick…"

"Ugh!" Lester exclaimed. "Look at all those people! Are you sure we have to go in?"

"Like I said, you can go home on your own whenever-"

Lester groaned loudly and stomped into the store. I trailed behind him. We blazed past the men's section to find the women's in the back. A majority of the costumes were made to be a little more revealing than I was brave enough to wear. I gasped and said, "This one!"

"That's just a lion onesie," Lester commented.

"Aw, but it's so cute! And it actually looks warm, unlike the… other… ones."

Lester rolled his eyes. "Do you really want to dress up as 'The Cowardly Lion?'"

"Well, I mean, I really like lions. And I'm not exactly the bravest girl out there in the first place…"

"He'll hate that!" Lester said. "Aren't you supposed to be the dragon chick? Why don't you just go with Khaleesi?"

"With what now?"

He walked further down the aisle, pushing past people as it suited him, and pointed at a display. It showed a woman with white-blonde hair in a cobalt gown. The matching cape was shiny gold on its inner shell. "Wow. She looks like she's from my time. What's she famous for?"

"She's from a fictional universe, where she gets married off and has to survive through crazy stuff like eating a raw horse heart. After losing everything, she gets some neat baby dragons, though. There's this really cool part where she walks out of the fire not burned or anything. So she's known as Khaleesi, Mother of Dragons."

I gaped at the woman in the image. "There's really… a character like that..?"

"Mhmm. A lot of people like her, which is why the costume is here."

I swallowed a deep breath, stood straighter, and tried to ignore the mild shaking of my hands. I yanked the costume off the rack and dashed to the front. My fingers moved swiftly when paying, and I sprinted to my runner. Lester yelled at me to slow down. I gave him the helmet and accelerated to his mansion.

As we stepped off, Lester cleared his throat. "Hey, um… thanks for taking me home."

"It's no trouble. Sorry about your contest."

"Bah! We all know I woulda had him. Win yours for me. It'll be easy. Primo has no creativity."

"That's good to know," I said with a smile. "I'll do my best!"

The clock in the kitchen read seven-thirty. I gulped, picked the closest empty bedroom, and tried on the costume. Little big but good enough. I hoped. The wig that'd come with it was white like my hair was before I dyed it. I touched one of the silver curls and watched it spring back into place. The costume was nice, sure, but I was just a girl in a wig and a dress. I needed something extra.

I willed my duel disk to my arm and sifted through my deck. I touched one of my favorite tuners, and the real monster appeared in the room. Magna Drago alighted onto my shoulder and curled about my neck. I saw his ruby-red snout out of the corner of my eye. "Want to go for a walk?"

A high-pitched growl answered me. I rubbed Drago's head and left the room. The clock read seven-fifty. My heart clenched as I wondered if I would make it in time. Would that lose me points?

I rolled into the Fountain Plaza a minute late. The fountain's water was dyed green, and the moon's reflection made its flow reminiscent of glowing slime. Flickering candles inside pumpkins spilled firelight onto the pavement. I smiled at the carvings: a wicked smile, a kissy face, an itty bitty happy face way too tiny for the pumpkin, and… a perfect rendering of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card art. Oh! Because it was in front of the café selling Blue-Eyes Mountain Coffee… right.

"You're late. That will surely subtract from your score."

Dammit.

I wheeled around. I'd somehow passed Primo without seeing him. No wonder… His outfit was all dark-colored clothing, and he had sunglasses on for some reason.

A silver glint caught my eye. I gasped. The gray shirt beneath his black leather jacket was ripped as though he'd been in an accident. Very real-looking blood surrounded the wound, but instead of muscle, steel was under the torn flesh. There were similar rips on his face and hands. "Did you get hurt?"

"No."

"But… but that looks so real!"

"Allow me to explain," Primo said. "Many years ago, there was a popular movie series titled 'The Terminator.' The central plots feature antagonistic cyborgs sent from the future to assassinate certain protagonists."

"Hey, that's kinda like-"

"Don't say it."

I opened my mouth. Closed it again. "But, but that's not fair! It only looks realistic because it is! I mean, it's not like, 'Wow, he's a robot from the future, how cool,' because you actually are one!"

"There are no rules, so nothing is 'not fair,'" he said. "Otherwise your issue might work against your very real dragon."

My mouth twitched down. Magna Drago whined. I wished I could, too. "Y-you can just go and change your looks to whatever you want!"

"And you can go to a store and purchase whatever costume you want."

"Yeah, but I can't magically make it look cool!"

He flicked off his shades, and his lips curled into a smile. "But you just said it _wasn't_ cool. You should put more effort into hiding your feelings, Orichalcum."

I blushed. Magna Drago slithered into my arms. I plopped down on the fountain's edge, dropped my stare to the dragon I held, and muttered, "Okay, yeah, you win."

"Like I said: I always win."

"…Yet your dueling record is-"

"Stop right there," he exclaimed.

"Well, there's also the fact that about ninety-eight percent of your plans have-"

"It's pathetic how your response to your personal failure is an attempt to deflect it onto me."

I mumbled, "Just sayin'."

"You should be saying what I earned from participating in your waste of time."

"Oh!" I smiled up at him. "You win some candy!"

" _What?_ I don't want fucking candy! It's bad for you!"

I twirled a strand of hair around my finger. "So's stress, but you seem like you have a looot of that."

"Shut it," he hissed.

"But it's true! I learned it from a poster at the doctor's office!"

"Was that poster to the left or the right of the one that said 'kill yourself?' You might want to put on your glasses before you fall into a well like a helpless old hag."

"I can see just fine!" I said. "Like that billboard up there! It says 'Primo's a dumb meanie.'"

His eyes widened. "That- that's false advertisement! This slight will not go unpunished. I'll sue them for slander!"

My eyebrows pushed in. "You, uh… you know I was just joking, right?"

Primo abruptly straightened. He grasped the collar of his coat. "Of, of course _I know_."

Goosebumps pricked my skin. A shiver rattled my muscles. I shook out my arms. "Kinda cold out, huh?"

He turned his nose away. "At least one of us has the foresight to expect a chill in the middle of fall. Honestly, I am dumbfounded by how you've survived the eighteen years you've managed."

"You and me both," I mumbled. "Sooo… What kind of candy do you want?"

"None."

I frowned, and my head hung low. "Oh. Uh. Okay."

Primo's sigh caught my attention. "Listen, it's not that I'm trying to rain on your parade. I just… I've never had it before. The time I'm from, we don't have candy or holidays or groups of people roaming around having fun with each other. I suppose I've become a tad bitter."

I coughed into my fist. "A _tad_?"

He glared at me, saying, "Why do I constantly make the mistake of giving you the time of day?"

I giggled. What Lester mentioned about Primo earlier popped up in my mind. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"I'm not sure why you bother requesting permission when we both know you will ask no matter what I say."

Magna Drago gently cooed as I scratched beneath his chin. I whispered, "Do you like me, Primo?"

" _Like_ you?" he asked with such volume Drago jumped. "Rain Orichalcum. You are a living hell, a breathing nuisance, a walking disaster. So of course, _of course-_ "

Something warm fell over my shoulders. It was his jacket, which had a pleasant, plush lining. Primo leaned down so our noses were an inch apart and said, "If I could dislike you, I goddamn would."

He walked away. I tugged his jacket tighter around me. All of a sudden, I felt…

Not cold at all.

Primo was leaving the plaza. I chased after him. "Hey! Um, thanks. For doing this with me."

He stopped in the next instant. "You've been tolerable at best, which is more than I can typically say of you. Though. Though, the costume. It does look…"

He scanned me up and down before jerking his head in a different direction.

"…Very nice."

I flashed a grin. "You think so? Really?"

"Don't push it."

I kept smiling. "I like yours, too. Well, I mean, obviously, since you won, but I just thought I'd say-"

"Thank you," he said immediately.

"So, I was kinda wondering… this proves you can pick everything about how you look, right?" Primo nodded. I asked, "In that case, why'd you make your eyes pink? Do you like the color?"

"What? They are not _pink_. They're red."

"Ohhh, I get it," I said. "It's okay, Primo. A lot of men suffer from colorblindness. You're definitely not alone in that! I read as much from a poster on the wall at the doctor's office!"

Primo held up his hands as though he wanted to choke me and shouted, "I am _not_ \- colorblindness wouldn't even mistake pink and red! And will you stop it with the doctor office posters! You can hardly read, you Neanderthal!"

"I don't blame you for being touchy about your disability," I lamented. "It's hard to accept you lack something most other people have."

"That's it," he hissed. "I'm going home and locking the doors. You can go looking for a cardboard box to sleep in."

I waved good-by and shouted after him, "Happy Halloweenie!"

He screamed back, "Hallo _ween_ , you insufferable nimrod!"


	5. Yusei

**Focus:** Yusei/Rain

 **Time Period:** Pre-WRGP

* * *

 **Road Trip**

* * *

Feathers of pale orange clouds streaked the dawn sky. I twiddled my thumbs and wondered if maybe I had come too early. I shook my head and raised my hand to tap my knuckles against the garage door. Before I made contact, it opened on its own to reveal a blinking Yusei with a stuffed satchel over his shoulder. He was in the middle of rolling out his duel runner. He abruptly straightened when he noticed me and whispered, "Rain? What're you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm here because-" Yusei pressed his finger to his lips. I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Uh, we said we would train today, and Jack told me to come early."

"You may have taken him a bit too literally. He does tend to exaggerate. Everyone else is asleep."

"So… what are you up to?" I asked, staring pointedly at his packed bag and runner.

Yusei tossed a couple of furtive glances to his sides. "Rain. You're low maintenance, right?"

"I don't know what that means."

"Perfect," he said. "I need a day off. Jack and Crow are always fighting, Bruno is always asking me things like it's my job to entertain him, and the twins keep asking for advice like I'm their dad or something. If I stay here, I'll tear my hair out, and I've worked way too hard on it to do that."

Yusei straddled his runner, patted the stretch of seat behind him, and said, "We're taking a road trip."

"Um, I'll probably get in trouble if I ditch practice…"

"When's the last time you had a day off?"

"I…" My head tilted. "I can't remember."

"Me, either. Everyone deserves a day off every once in a while. C'mon. We're going to do something fun."

I bit my lip. Most of what I did during practice was hand my teammates tools while they worked on their duel runners. With Yusei running off for the day, we wouldn't be having any scrims. So the best option…

I hopped on behind Yusei. He gave me his pack to wear so I could sit closer to him. "Do we need helmets?"

"Nah."

"You're the boss."

He threw his head back to smile at me. "Ready?"

"I, uh, think."

Yusei slammed down the accelerator. I scrambled forward to wrap my arms around his midsection. The wind howled around us as Yusei weaved between traffic on the mostly empty highway. I was more than a little spooked by the speed he was able to reach, but he drove with such confidence I started to feel like I could melt into the seat.

We stole away to the coast. Beyond the guardrail, the sea glittered like thousands of sapphires skipping across its clashing waves. The rising sun's warmth covered my back like a blanket. The purr of the engine was soothing as a lullaby. I lay my cheek against Yusei's shoulder and told myself I'd close my eyes for a couple of seconds.

A gentle voice and prod of a finger against my shoulder awoke me. "Rain?"

I jolted awake. A string of warm lights above provided minor illumination against the dark sky. I grimaced and blushed at a bit of drool I'd left on the shoulder of Yusei's black shirt. I brushed my hand against it and acted like I was pushing myself up in an attempt to wipe it away. "I can't believe I slept from morning to night… Sorry, Yusei. I'm, uh, not very good with early mornings."

"It's no trouble," he assured. "You only slept a few hours. We crossed a few time zones to get here."

"Time zone?" I muttered to myself. My eyes widened. "Y-you mean we traveled through time?"

He chuckled to himself. "Sort of. See, the world is split into twenty-four sections of fifteen degrees longitude – that is, lines on maps from the north to south pole used for coordinates. Each of these 'time zones' are adjusted so the whole world can follow a single, universal way of keeping time that also makes sense with the movements of the Earth around the sun. Since we were riding with the Earth's spin, we were essentially speeding up the movement of the sun towards sunset. We crossed enough time zones to move time ahead four hours."

I attempted to absorb all the information, but by the time I thought I had one of his sentences figured out, the next confused me more. I tried to start small: "So we're, like, really, really far away from home?"

"Oh, at least two thousand miles."

My heart dropped. " _Two thousand_?"

"Ener-D is astounding with the boundaries it can push," he said with a grin. "Plus, I'd say you're the heavy sleeper type."

"H-how'd you know that?"

"I stopped twice and tried to wake you up. Instead, when I stood up, you just kind of… fell on the handlebars and kept sleeping."

It was suddenly very, very hot for a fall night. I loosed an awkward laugh. "Well, uh, look at the time, I, I should probably be, um, running away and never coming back."

"Hey, woah! You don't have to be embarrassed, Rain. I'd kill to sleep like you do. I've gotten two hours of sleep straight at most since moving in with Jack and Crow. 'Sides that, I've been told I'm an eyesore when I pass out, all snoring and pinch-faced. You, though – you look cute asleep."

I dunked the hood of my jacket over my head. Because of the wind. No other reason at all. "Th-that is completely false!"

"Ah, really? 'Cause, the way I think of it, it's impossible to watch yourself sleep. How would you know if you are or aren't?"

"I, uh, it's completely irrelevant to the topic at hand!"

"Actually, it's exactly what we were discussing."

I crossed my arms and ducked my head so my hood cast a shadow over my features. "I want to go home."

The lilt of laughter danced in his words: "Already? But Rain. You haven't even had a chance to see the show!"

"Show?" I peeked at his smiling face. No, don't back down! I said, "Whatever. I still wanna leave."

"Ah, damn," Yusei said. "And to think… I swear I can hear the lions roaring from here…"

"I still don't care-" I blinked and straightened. "Wait. Did you say lions? Like, like _real_ lions?"

"Yeah. They're a normal part of the show. Have a look."

I shifted my line of sight towards where he was pointing, and my jaw dropped. Strings of fairy lights like thousands of miniature stars blossomed warm light onto candy-cane-striped tents. The tents circled around the blaze of a bonfire. The flames cast dancers' dizzying shadows, doubling their movements on the grass and tents. The bonfire's tender tossed in powder. Iridescent sparks crackled and drifted upwards to mingle with the heavens.

"Is this- is this some kind of magician's outpost?"

"No, not at all," Yusei said. "It's the circus!"

"…Is it called that because their tents are in a circle?"

"I…" Yusei laughed. "I have no idea, actually! C'mon. The show's about to start."

I followed his swift sewing through the crowd. We walked in the dancing shadows to ring the outside of the largest tent. Yusei and I melded into the stream of people entering.

An intelligible shout from the center of the tent stole my attention. A man had his head inside a lion's open maw. The crowd cheered as the ringmaster extracted his head from the lion safe and sound.

"It's a real one," I uttered. "With the golden fur and the mane and everything. Oh, my stars, it's just like a big ol' kitty. Look at it roll around!"

I produced a high-pitched squeal I didn't think I was capable of. Yusei laughed beside me. "Keep watching. It gets even better!"

Tamers brought out two, three more lions. As they leapt through hoops, acrobats soared through the air. My jaw would hit the floor if it could. "You lied to me! These are totally magicians! They're flying!"

His smile upturned his shining cobalt eyes. "You caught me. It's definitely… magical."

I watched the rest of the show in awed silence. At one point, the rings caught fire and the acrobats floated through them with nary a singe. The ringmaster attempted to jump through a flaming hoop but misjudged. He landed flat on his back, and his brightly frilled clothing was charred black. The first lion walked to him and rubbed his mane against the ringmaster's face in attempt to soothe him. I thought I might die of cute.

At their final bow, I loosed a loud whistle along with my applause. Yusei and I exited with the crowd side-by-side. I blabbered about how amazing and adorable I thought the show was, and he listened with a patient smile. I said, "Ah, geez. I'm talking too much. What did you like about it? Anything in specific that made you come here?"

"Me? I've wanted to come here since I was a kid. In the Satellite, there were ads for the circus all the time on the broadcasts we picked up from the City. I always dreamed of making it to New Domino and doing stuff like visiting the circus and amusement parks. The reality since crossing the ocean has been…"

His mouth was set in a thin line. "Far, far different."

"Sounds like you really needed this day off. Saving the world is a full-time job, huh?"

"Yeah," he exhaled.

"Then do me a favor and forget the world today."

He chuckled. "Not sure if that's the best idea-"

"Please?" I flashed a giant grin. "For me?"

"Well, when you put it _that_ way…" He strode past the bonfire and into a collection of booths making up a bazaar. "Let's get cotton candy."

I had no idea what that was, but I wasn't turning down anything with the word "candy" involved. I tried to bite on the bright blue blob, but the candy disintegrated in my mouth. Saliva flooded over my tongue. That was _so damn good_.

"You, uh, like it?" Yusei asked.

"Er, yeah. A lot."

"No wonder you're drooling."

Heat rushed to my face. I swiped my sleeve across my mouth. "Th-that didn't happen!"

"Uh-huh," he said, clearly not convinced. "Want to try a game?"

He gestured towards a giant booth on the corner. Stuffed animals ranging from smaller than my palm to bigger than my height hung from the top rack. "What's with the plushie collection?"

"That's what you could win."

"Huh? Any of them? Even-" I laser-focused on one of the largest ones. "That's a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. It has all three heads and the wings and everything. Look! All its blue eyes are shiny!"

"Kinda like yours," Yusei commented.

"What?"

"You use that card, right?" he said. "So we're getting that one?"

"How do you get it?" I asked.

"You have to win a game. The bigger the plush, the harder the game."

I twirled a strand of my black hair around my finger. "Oh… uh… I can pick a different-"

Yusei was already strolling up to the counter and pointing towards the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. The woman running the place set up seven targets and seven accompanying guns loaded with one-shot suction sticks. The timer above the game read four seconds.

Seven perfect shots. In four seconds. Riiiight. You know? I didn't want it anyway. It's fine. Not a big deal-

The flash of a coin caught my eye. Yusei had paid and was ready at the first station. A horn signaled the timer's start.

Pop. Bull's-eye. Again, again, again, was this guy even human? Seriously, Yusei was impossibly fast and precise. He nailed all seven with point three seconds left on the clock.

The unamused woman fished down the plush with an extra long hook. Yusei dropped the Ultimate Dragon into my arms. I blinked at it, my mouth agape. "You… you're… you- uh, thanks."

"You're welcome! That was a fun challenge, actually."

"You're, like…" I gulped. "So good. At everything. Oh, oh my stars, it's so _soft_ …"

I shut my eyes and squeezed it tight against my chest. The trio of heads drooped over my clenched arms. Yusei and I walked back towards the bonfire. Green flashes from lightning bugs mixed with the crimson firelight. The rising moon and winking stars were a cold contrast to all the warmth close to me. We sat outside the ring of dancers and listened to the beat of the drums.

Yusei lay back on the grass and closed his eyes. "Let's never go back."

No, we couldn't stay. Our teams needed us, and there was darkness at work that was our duty to handle. Everyone needed us. We couldn't just run away.

Was what I should have said.

I collapsed backwards, smiled at the cinders reaching for the stars, and closed my eyes.

"Let's."

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N:** Here we are at the conclusion of the one-shots I had planned for this collection!.. for now. What was your favorite? Are there any characters you wish could be included in the future? Thank you for reading, everyone! I appreciate your comments and care! (｡◕‿◕｡)


	6. Akiza

**Focus:** Akiza/Rain

 **Time Period:** WRGP

* * *

 **It's Just Pretend**

* * *

I was about to order my fifth jack and coke when I heard the clicks. Ordinarily, the buzz would've kept me from noticing the approaching footsteps. They stood out because the bar was supposed to be empty in the afternoon. The clicks of heels on the finished wood floor approached me with rapid purpose.

A hand grabbed the seat of my rotating chair and spun me around. Aki kept her firm grip on the barstool and leaned over me. Her smile wasn't the pleasant "happy-to-see-you" type. It was the curled up at the ends "there's-a-plan-and-you're-involved" kind.

"Um, hi," I said.

"There's a party tonight," she said, "and you're my date, youngblood."

"I- I am?"

She grasped my forearms and pulled me along with her. "It's formal, so you'll need a dress. I have some you could borrow, but they'd be too long. Let's go pick one out. You're stumbling a lot. You okay?"

"I, uh, drinking," I mumbled. "What's happening?"

"You're drunk?" she said. Her smile widened. "Even better. I'll remind you. You're my date tonight because my parents would hate me bringing a girl, first of all. Your criminal mark and you smelling like alcohol make it all the sweeter. I never want to be dragged to one of these dumb 'parties' again."

"Uhkay."

Aki kept a tight hold on my hand. Soft sunset light glittered on the Tops skyscrapers. The area was quieter than the rest of New Domino, but I had a sensation of being misplaced like a stuffed bear left in the jewelry department. The older men and women we passed wore suits, and the younger people wore uniforms – Aki included. I had on my jeans and single-sleeve t-shirt. Maybe I could crawl under the pavement, or into a bush, or-

"This is the place," Aki said. She stopped in front of a pair of sliding glass doors. The sparkling gold sign above the shop was written in fancy, curved lettering. I blinked and tried to read it, but it was so different from normal lettering I couldn't figure it out. These people sure used their language haphazardly.

She led me inside. There were hundreds of evening gowns on display. Rainbows of colors in fabric cascaded down mannequin's faux bodies. "A dark color will work perfectly with your pale complexion. Oh, and velvet for sure. Something for your eyes, too – oh, here! This navy one would look stunning."

My head tilted. The dress had minor sparkles laced into the velvet like the silvery stars in the deep blue night. I peered at the price tag. My throat went dry. "Uh, uh, are you so sure about this? I mean, it's pretty for sure, but it's so much-"

"That's no problem," she said. That mischievous grin crept onto her face again, and a spark lit her brown eyes. Her fingers held onto mine as she pointed the attendant towards the desired dress. At checkout, she handed the cashier a card that didn't have her name on it. Well. It did have her _last_ name.

Aki threw the bag over her arm and guided me to her family's apartment in the Tops. She was describing all her different perfumes for me to choose from. I didn't really care. I agreed to this because she needed help. Dressing up was never a fun time for me since I was a kid and ma forced me into it. Aki was talking so excitedly with a bubbly disposition I didn't want to burst. "Uh, just anything that doesn't smell like lavender."

"Okay! Do you like fruity smells? Or maybe vanilla? I have one I haven't opened yet for the vanilla."

"Uh, sure."

She nudged me with her elbow. Her smirk was made apparent by her half-lidded eyes. "We're putting it on to pretend to mask the smell of the whiskey. They'll think it's so tacky. This is gonna be _amazing_."

The elevator dinged at the top floor. Aki's apartment was as large and lavish as I expected. Her room had pink striped wallpaper, and her comforter was fashioned to resemble a bed of roses. Her furniture was the same blush color. She handed me a pair of silver sandals to wear with the dress and said, "You can go ahead and change. I'll grab the perfume.

Aki opened her closet and started digging. I wound a strand of my black hair around my finger. I wasn't _nervous_ , it just… seemed weird to change with someone so close by. There couldn't be any harm. It wasn't as though she actually _liked_ me. It was just pretend. To help her!

I yanked off my shirt and pants, praying she wouldn't turn around before I'd finished. I dropped the dress over my head. The velvet hugged my body. I smoothed out the creases and gulped. It didn't seem that low-cut in the store.

I glanced up and yelped. Aki was staring at the dress and grinning. She didn't even stop at my scream. "That's hot."

" _What_?"

Cobalt-dyed glass pressed into my palm. "Here's the perfume. Do you know how to put it on?"

"You… put it in the bath, right?" A bead of sweat rolled down the back of my neck. When I walked in, the idea of taking a bath here wouldn't have made me nervous.

And it still shouldn't. It was just pretend. It was just…

Aki giggled. The sound brought a smile to my face. Had I been worried? What about? She sprayed the perfume on my wrist and, with a gentle grip, guided my hand to my neck. She spread the spray onto the curve above my shoulder. "Now we check if it's enough."

Her hand fell on my shoulder and pulled me closer. Her face was less than an inch from my neck. I turned my face away, and heat flushed my cheeks. Aki whispered, "Oh, that's nice. I'm jealous."

"Y-yeah, me too."

"What're you talking about?"

"I, um, I don't know?"

She gave me a blank look. Aki burst into laughter, and her hand fell onto my forearm. I managed an awkward smile.

She tossed off her clothes. The nonchalance with which she did it caused my heart rate to spike. She pulled on a scarlet dress from her closet. Aki sat in front of her vanity and clasped a pearl necklace around her neck and added a pair of matching pearl earrings. I blinked and leaned in closer. Her pearls were tinged pink like the blush coloring of her room.

"You gonna ask or keep staring?" Aki said. I jumped. She was staring at me through the mirror's reflection.

"They're beautiful."

A smile graced her face. She fastened the last one into place. "Thank you. Let's find something for you, too."

She walked into the bathroom. Her long dress gave the impression she was floating across the room like a crimson ghost. She flicked on the light, reached for something, and returned in the next second. "Turn around and hold up your hair."

I showed her my back and bundled my long hair into my fist. Something cold fell onto my chest, and I gasped. The necklace sparkled in the mirror; it was sterling silver with a sapphire in the center. I said, "You just have this lying around?"

She hummed a confirmation. The top drawer scraped against the wood. Aki didn't need to fish around to retrieve her white, elbow-length gloves. Her hands paused. The gloves flopped back into the drawer. The blossoming smile on her face warmed my heart. She held out her right arm, whose forearm had once been marred by a maroon, claw-shaped birthmark. The now-clear skin stole away her shame and left her with a fresh sense of boldness.

At least, that's what she told me. Smaller details were distracting me. Her dress left the smooth skin of her back uncovered, and she had this beauty mark on her right shoulder blade. I reached out and touched the brown dot.

She flipped around and said, "What is it?"

"What is what?"

"You poked me. Did you need something?"

"Uh, no. I, uh, don't really know what I was…" My chin fell. "These shoes are, like, really sparkly."

Aki laughed. She hooked her arm through mine, started towards the exit, and said, "You're so drunk. Are you a lightweight?"

"The opposite."

"…How much did you drink?"

I balked. "C-can we talk about something else?"

She giggled. The elevator dinged, and we stepped out. "Suuure. Have you ever ridden in a limo before?"

"That's the thing where you lean back and try to go under a low bar, right?"

"That's the limbo," Aki said, air puffing from her nose in a laugh she tried to hide. "I said _limo_ , Rain, as in limousine."

We were on the sidewalk. Aki gestured towards a long, black car parked in front of the apartment complex. "So it's like… like you take a car, and you stretch it."

"Yep."

"How do they stretch it? Is there a stretching machine?"

"No, no, they make it that way in the first place." A man in a fancy suit opened the door furthest to the back of the car for us. Aki watched me enter with a caring eye before sliding into the plush seat beside me. She said, "I do like the way you think, though. There's something adorably innocent about it."

"W-what does that mean?"

Aki gasped and reached for a bucket filled with ice. "Look, Rain! Wine!"

I thinned my eyes. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"I thought you already were."

"…Is it red?"

She glanced at the label. Aki shoved the bottle back in the ice and pulled out another. "Wow! What a coincidence! It _is_ red!"

I broke into a fit of laughter and slapped my thigh. "Not the best actor, huh? You sure you'll be able to pull off being my girlfriend?"

Aki held my hand between her warm palms. A small smile played at her lips. Her half-lidded eyes caused her long, dark lashes to cast a comb of shadows over her chocolate irises. I realized my mouth had been hanging open, and it snapped shut. She said, "I don't think it'll be a problem."

I gulped. "So, uh, do you think we'll be late?"

"It starts at five."

I glanced at the digital clock beneath the far seat. "It's five-thirty…"

"Fashionably late," she said. I fidgeted and wondered what I had gotten myself into. The limbo came to a halt, and the driver opened our door. Aki left first; she held out her hand to help me to my feet. My eyes widened, and I gasped.

Brilliant, green gardens spread from the front of a massive clubhouse. Lantern light flickered on the entry's gray columns. White tables dotted the paved walkways like piles of snow beside the clipped hedges. Steel cages contained choruses of candles on each table. Mumbles, whispers, and laughs blended with the music booming from speakers hanging from flag posts. Aki laced her fingers with mine and pulled me towards the thick of the crowd. We entered through a pair of open obsidian gates. The pair of guardsmen hardly paid us attention.

Through the grass we walked, and the cold, wet blades licked my toes in my sandals. She blazed the trail with fire in her eyes and her chin held high. Aki marched up to a gentleman in a brown suit. Gray slashed his beard and slicked hair. He said, "Ah, Akiza. I see you've arrived at your… usual pace. Is this your guest?"

She threw her nose up in the air and said, "This is my date, father."

Hissing whispers broke out around us. Mr. Izinski glanced around, his nose scrunching, and leaned towards Aki. "Now is _not_ the time for your little games. Do you understand how immature it is to loop someone into your antics?"

I said, "Uhm, nice to meet you."

He pinned me with a stare. "Have you been _drinking_? Akiza, I can't believe you would take advantage of a poor girl like this. I'm so ashamed."

"P-poor?" I said.

Akiza faked a gasp. "Father! I can't believe you would be ashamed of my beautiful girlfriend!"

In a harsh whisper, Mr. Izinski said, "Whatever she's paying you, I'll double it."

I waved my hands in front of my face. "Um, actually, I'm not being-"

"Will you two act normal?" The newest addition to the circle of whisperers was a woman with wrinkles flanking her frown. Her long hair was a shade lighter than Aki's and crowned by braids. "Everyone is staring!"

My focus darted around the crowd. Every pair of eyes was on me. Heat flooded my chest, my face, and my thoughts. I hugged myself, but it only made the temperature worse. "I-is it hot out here to you?"

Aki broke off her argument with her parents and snapped, "It's the middle of winter."

"I just don't feel-" She immediately got back into it with them. I tucked my arms into my armpits in a stupid attempt to make myself less noticeable. They were all looking, and talking about me, and why did my chest feel so tight? My heart was beating fast enough for me to be running a marathon. Breathing was difficult; air came in small spurts. Black spots cropped up in my vision. They expanded and connected, and everything went dark.

\/\/\/\/\/\

My hands gripped silky sheets, and I hiccupped on my own snore. Ew. I rubbed my aching forehead and blinked at the light streaming through the blinds. A glass of water rested on the nightstand. I gulped it down in seconds but was still thirsty. I'd just grab more from the kitchen-

My throat tightened. This wasn't where I lived. The furniture and walls were too… pink.

"Hey, youngblood."

Aki had her hand on the doorframe. She wore a pink jumpsuit, and the sleeves were long enough to cover half of her palm. She drifted into the room wearing a sorrowful expression and plopped down beside me on the bed. I said, "Uh, hi. We in your room?"

"Yeah." She picked at her pants. "You feeling any better?"

"I'm kinda thirsty."

"Right! I almost forgot." She pulled a water bottle from her pants pocket and passed it to me. I cracked it open and guzzled it. Aki said, "Hey, I'm… really sorry about dragging you into this. Hate to admit it, but dad was right for once. It was a selfish thing for me to do. I didn't even think about you having a panic attack like that…"

I pulled the plastic away from my lips. "A what now?"

"Panic attack," she repeated. "You passed out at the party last night, and I brought you home early."

Images flooded back from the gathering. I muttered, "Stars above, I'm sorry. That must've been such a bother to you, not to mention embarrassing. I can only imagine what they said about us…"

"It wasn't any of those things," she assured, "and don't bother with whatever they may or may not say. It doesn't make any difference to us. That was the whole point!"

"You're brave," I murmured. "I'm sorry I'm not."

She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me against her so my head lay against her chest. "I'll tell you what you are, Rain. You're an amazing friend. I really appreciate what you did for me. Having you nearby makes me able to be as brave as I was. I wish I could take you everywhere."

It was getting hot again. "E-everywhere?"

Her hand settled on the crown of my head. "Yes! You are the sweetest little thing, Rain. I wanted to-"

Something buzzed. Aki fished her phone out of her pocket. "It's Carly again. She's been messaging me about you all day. We should meet her at the Fountain Plaza soon."

"Oh. I think we had something planned today. I'll grab my clothes-"

Aki grasped my thigh. She had that look in her eye again, the mischievous flickering of light that made me nervous. "You should go in what you have on. Keep the dress, too."

I glanced at the wrinkled gown. My shoes were gone. Had she taken them off? And… tucked me in?

I agreed to leave it on because, against my better judgement, I enjoyed being a part of Aki's plans. It still felt like it'd be dangerous to say that out loud, though. We went to the plaza together and found Carly sitting at the fountain with her legs crossed. She shot to her feet at the sight of me. "Rain! I've been waiting for you all day! You… you… what are you wearing?"

My fingers smoothed down the skirts of the dress to no avail. "I went to a fancy party and got to ride in a limbo!"

Carly gave me an odd look. "A wha?"

"Limo," Aki corrected.

Carly crossed her arms and clicked her tongue. "Well, well, Rain gave me a ride on her super cool runner. And she asked me to help her at the optometrist!"

"Oh, yeah?" Aki said. "Anyway, thanks again for sleeping with me last night, Rain! You're like a snuggly heater! Let's date again soon, 'kay?"

Carly's head swiveled back and forth between us as though observing a tennis match. "You- and you- _what_ happened, exactly?"

I muttered, "It, um, it was just pretend, wasn't it?"

Aki was already walking away. Carly was fuming beside me; for what reason, I had no idea. Aki threw her head back, pressed her finger to her smiling lips, and winked at me.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N:** rebel!Aki is my favorite Aki and jealous Carly for my boi RepentMF! I'm opening this back up to add a few more pairings! Hope you guys have fun with it! :D


	7. Kalin

**Focus:** Kalin/Rain

 **Time Period:** Post-Canon

 **Additional Notes:** Let's be real. This one's more than an implied ship. [Established Relationship]

* * *

 **It Is Thursday**

* * *

I spread my stance, and the spurs of my turquoise cowgirl boots tinkled. The matching leathers hugged a note too tight on my chest, but I resisted the urge to adjust. In this situation, I couldn't move an inch. The brim of my black, ten-gallon hat was pulled low.

The black scorpion in the corner of the room pinched its claws. Its barbed tail aimed at me. I held my breath. The sweat pouring down my neck caused my long, white hair to cling to my skin. A breeze passed through the window and kissed my cheeks. Outside, signs creaked in their regular swing.

My gaze was locked with the creature in my room.

I screamed a war cry, dashed forward, and stomped the scorpion. My spurs spun, and my eyes were shut. I cracked one open. Guts were splatted on the floor. I breathed out and tipped my hat up. The fiend was vanquished.

Clapping caught my attention. Its origination was the guy leaning on the doorframe, one heel crossed over the other. His messy, ice-blue hair fell just past his chin, and with the way his head was tilted, I could spot the braided portion near his right temple. "Top form, partner. I rate it a nine out of ten, at least. Point off for the ten-minute standoff, of course."

"Were you- were you just watching the whole time?"

"Oh yeah."

I puffed my cheeks full of air before shouting, "You could've killed it, or helped, or done literally anything!"

"Hell no! Scorpions are fuckin' scary! 'Sides…" He placed his hand over his heart, closed his eyes, and said with fake sincerity: "You had it all under control. You're my hero."

"Shut _up_ , you poser!" I said. "What're you even doing here? You're supposed to have work!"

"Yeah, well, you're not the only one with the day off."

"Did you get in trouble or something?" I mumbled. "'Cause I can't imagine any other way a workaholic would sit at home."

"You've got it all wrong. I have plans for today." A corner of his mouth quirked up. His hazel eyes thinned ever so slightly. " _Lots_ of plans just for you, Rain."

I swallowed. It didn't do anything for the lump in my throat. "W-what does that mean?"

"Tch. Don't you know what today is?"

"It's, uh, Thuuursdaaay?"

His eyes widened, and his relaxed pose changed to a straight, stiff one. "You seriously don't… Seriously? Nah, I should've seen that coming…"

"Eh? What're you talking about?"

He tossed up his hands and smiled in a sweet way. "Don't worry about it! Uh, I'm gonna go for a walk. Be back later."

He walked outside the house at a brisk pace. I blinked. The calendar hung on the wall of the kitchen. I folded my arms over my chest, tilted my head, and observed the date. Thursday, February 14th. Was there anything special about it? I squinted. In tiny letters beneath the numbers, it read, "Valentine's Day." That told me a whole lot. I puffed out a sigh and fell back into a chair beside the breakfast room table.

"Rain!"

A younger girl and boy stomped into the kitchen and pinned me with a pair of glares. I said, "What're you two so angry about?"

West pointed at me and shouted, "You did something to Kalin!"

Nico smoothed down her pink dress's skirt. "When he was leaving, he acted really, really sad. Did you reject him or something? He's been looking forward to today for months…"

"Dunno why he would," I grumbled. "It's just some random day in the middle of the month. What's everybody freaking out about?"

Their jaws dropped. West fell back on the floor laughing. He said, "She! She doesn't know! About Valentine's Day!"

The corners of Nico's eyes tilted down. "I get it. He probably didn't tell you because he knew you'd feel bad because you haven't gotten him anything."

"Was I… supposed to get him something?"

West hopped to his feet and pointed at me. Again. "I'm nine and three quarters and even I know about Valentine's better than you! Your Valentine is the person you're lovey dovey smoochy smoochy with, and you're supposed to get 'em gifts and go on a date or whatever other lame stuff!"

I looked to Nico for confirmation. Her smile was apologetic. "That's pretty much right. It's a day for romance! That's why Kalin was so excited…"

I thought about everything he'd said earlier. A cold claw clenched my heart. My mouth twitched down wildly, and my hands shook. I grabbed my temples and shouted, " _I didn't get him anything_!"

My knees hit the floor, and tears poured down my face. Nico patted my back. "There, there. Don't be so dramatic."

"But I ruined everything!"

West grumbled, "Now I get why he didn't tell you."

"How about we help you come up with a present idea?" Nico said. "It's not like the day is over. It's only just begun!"

I sniffled and rubbed a knuckle beneath my wet left eye. "It's difficult to come up with something I could do today… I could sing him a song! No, I'm terrible at that. I could play something on the piano- no, I've already done that. I could try sewing him something. No, with the time limit I'd mess up all the stitching…"

"You could buy him something," Nico offered.

"Meh. I haven't been working for long, so I don't have much money. If I'd known I should've been saving up for today, it'd be better."

West sighed. He stuffed his hand into his pocket. "Rain, I wouldn't normally do this, but I'll lend you the money I've been saving up, okay? Just this once!"

He reached forward and dropped some crumpled bills into my palm. I said, "This is two dollars."

"Yeah! That's a whole allowance I've been keeping!"

"The allowance Kalin gives you is _two dollars_?"

West lifted his chin. "Heh. Bet you're jealous. He probably doesn't give you anything."

"Riiight. Jealous. You can keep the allowance. I don't think I'm buying anything too expensive…"

"Have you figured out what you're getting?" Nico asked. "You have to tell us!"

I hadn't figured anything out. I wanted to write his name in the stars, to dance with him atop the water's surface, to draw him with the constellations. Those were silly dreams and ridiculous to say out loud – ridiculous to feel – weren't they?

"Didja come up with something, Rain?" Nico asked, startling me out of my imagination. I shook my head. "Aw, darn. I saw you blushing and thought you'd finally done it."

"I wh-" I slapped my hands over my warm cheeks and said, "Um, I, I'm gonna go clean myself up and think about it more."

Without a couple of kids staring at me. Seriously, why'd they have to bring up every single little thing? I hadn't even been blushing. Had I? I shook my head, tore off my clothes, and hopped in the shower.

It wasn't fair how difficult buying for my partner was. He was stubborn enough to hate getting new things and wearing out whatever he owned until it literally fell to pieces. The soles of his single pair of boots, for example, had been reattached no less than three times.

I was reminded of the anxious hell Christmas became when I found out I had to pick a present for Kalin. I almost broke down and adopted-

In the steamy mirror, my eyes widened. What'd I been whining for? I had the perfect idea all along.

\/\/\/\/\/\

A pair of glass doors slid open when I walked towards them. I squinted at the open doorway. I always thought the doors were spooky. How did they know when I was close enough? Were they watching me? I grasped the hood of my black jacked and tugged it over my head as I entered the mall.

Busy crowds bustled in the massive food court. I stuffed my hands into my pockets as I walked through. I almost made it through. On the far end, someone grabbed the back of my coat. I stepped away from the offending kid. He hopped closer and said, "Aren't you Rain Orichalcum?"

"U-um…"

The kid pumped a fist and said, "You totally are! Can I have your autograph? Oh, and you have to show me Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon! Guys, guys, c'mere!"

Before I could get a word in, a flock of children surrounded me. I was pelted with questions and demands from all directions. I thought my heart would explode before an arm hooked around my shoulders. The familiar, leathery scent of his brown coat was enough to calm me down. Kalin said, "Hey, Rain… looks like your runner's being towed."

"W-what? But I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Better catch 'em."

He guided me away from the gathering crowd in a hurry. I said, "I'm parked the other way."

"Damn. Guess your runner's gonna be gone forever."

"H-hey!" I broke away from him and noticed him laughing.

"I can't believe you thought I was serious! Nothing's happening to your runner. I just thought I'd throw you a lifesaver since you looked like you wanted to jump out the nearest available window."

I grasped the sides of my hood and pulled it lower. "It was that obvious?"

I risked a glance at my partner. Because of his height, I had to crane my neck to meet his hazel eyes. He was scanning the room, tapping his foot, and one hand grasped the sunglasses on top of his head. Their shiny blue lenses reflected the sunlight from the wide windows in the ceiling. I asked, "Are you bothered?"

His eyebrows lifted as he looked at me. "Were you staring at me?"

"Uh. No."

His smile put a shine in his eyes and gave them a wrinkle that made my heart flutter. "I give that lie a solid two outta ten. Anyway, yeah, I'm pretty bothered. I didn't plan for it being this busy on a weekday afternoon. If you'd rather just go home, we can."

I crossed my arms. "Please. I am completely fine!"

"Uh huh," he said. "It's alright, Rain. We can't all handle a life of fame with perfect grace."

"Okay, first of all, I'm handling it, and second of all, you're not even famous!"

"Call it like you see it," he said, "but I feel pretty goddamn special whenever you look at me the way you do."

His grin grew with my blush. I said, "Y-you only say the cheesiest things!"

"Oh, yeah," he said with a wink, "but have you figured out yet it's only 'cause it works?"

"Shut up!"

He snickered under his breath and held out his hand. The bag he held crinkled. "After I invited you, rescued you, and thought to get you one, this is the thanks I get? Damn, you're cold-hearted."

I picked up the bag, which contained a large, soft pretzel. Its warmth influenced my skin. I mumbled, "You know I… I really am grateful. For everything. For you."

"Yeah, I know. I was just screwing with you."

"Mm," I said while munching on the pretzel. Salt sizzled on my tongue. "Have you been here long?"

"Eh, half an hour, maybe." He caught my hand on the backswing and interlaced his fingers with mine. "I mean, I was so excited about today I could barely sleep last night."

"But you were totally okay with ending it like-"

I snapped my fingers. He shrugged his shoulders. "If you found out you were supposed to get me something today and you hadn't, you would've just felt guilty and miserable the whole time. No way was I about to let that happen."

I let go of his hand, crumpled the empty pretzel bag in my hand, and hugged onto his arm instead. "Uh, I might've cried a little bit when Nico and West told me."

"That sounds right. Oh! Except the 'little bit' part." He looked to me, and my expression gave all the answer he needed. He laughed, saying, "Anyway! What'd you get me?"

"I'm not gonna tell you!"

He tossed his focus to the skylights. "I bet it's a balloon."

"Just one, single balloon?"

"Nah, I bet you got me the classic: chocolate."

"You told me you were lactose intolerant…"

"Must be a pretzel, then."

I shouted, "You had one of those a few minutes ago!"

"Oh, oh, I know! You bought a camel!"

My brows pushed inward. "As in the animal?"

"Yeah, see…" He had a sentimental, faraway look in his eyes. "Ever since I was a little kid, they've been my favorite animal. Always dreamed one day someone who loves me would get me one."

"R-really?" Yeesh. I guessed I had gotten him the wrong thing… I had no idea-

"Hell no. I'm not that kind of crazy."

I shoved him. He laughed. Once he had finally recovered, he said, "We're here, by the way."

The towering storefront was designed to resemble the stones and towers of an ancient castle with streaming banners. Within, lords and ladies wearing capes and dresses mingled with knights in armor. I muttered, "What… what is this place?"

A corner of my partner's mouth lifted. "Oh, don't worry. You're about to find out."

\/\/\/\/\/\

I exited the massive arena in stunned silence. My paper crown fell forward. I pushed it back onto the top of my head with my thumb. "Did- did you see that part when the dude with the mace rolled to the right and bashed the other dude's shield away?"

"Mhmm. Pretty cool," Kalin said.

"And, do you think they were honest when they said we were eating roasted dragon? It was really good, but… isn't that cannibalism?"

"Probably," he said, and my hands flew to my temples. "No, wait! It was a joke, okay? They meant it as a joke!"

I exhaled. "They really train knights in this age? That's amazing… who trains them to cross blades? Who forges their steel?"

My partner pointed behind me and said, "Why don't you ask them?"

I spun around and gasped. The knights who'd clashed on the battlefield during the show were lined up in the lobby talking to each other and fans. I sprinted towards one alone on the far left; a blue cape was draped over his silver armor. "Um, hello Mr. Blue Knight."

His dark eyebrows lifted. He broke into a bright, white smile and said, "Hello there, young lass! How are you fairing? Did you enjoy the competition?"

All thoughts I had fled. "Uh. Um. Yes. Yeah. I. I really liked the thing you did. The rolling with the mace. How did you learn to do it?"

"The roll is a well-practiced maneuver," he said. "The captain of the king's guard taught me himself in secret."

"Is that why you're a knight? For the king? What is he a king of?"

"Of all the land!" he responded, spreading his arms wide. "He is a fair king as well. In times of famine, I've seen him spare turkey legs for the court jesters in place of himself."

"Woah," I breathed. "Is your blacksmith renowned?"

He shifted from one foot to the other and gave me a curious look. "Er, yes! The greatest in the country!"

My jaw dropped. "C-could I have his or her name?"

"I, er, I'm afraid I do not know him personally," the Blue Knight said.

I frowned and said, "Okay. Oh! Would you sign my saber?"

The flat of the dark green blade caught the lobby lights. The sharp stench of his permanent marker followed after. Once he left his signature on the flat of my blade, he said, "Is this real?"

My hands clasped together. "Yes!"

The Blue Knight scanned my face. "Are you Rain Orichalcum perchance?"

"Yeah, that's me."

He snapped into a stick-straight salute. "It is this knight's honor to meet you! Oh, and…"

He glanced around the busy area. "Could I get a pic with you? Big fan."

"R-really? _You_ are?" He nodded with enthusiasm. I said, "Um, yeah, sure!"

He called someone else over to take the photograph, and we separated with fond farewells. I also heard him mutter something about how his friends would be jealous. My partner awaited my return with a small smile on his face. I said, "That guy said he was my fan."

"Yup."

"And he's a totally real knight."

"Uh-huh."

I halted outside the entrance. My eyes shut tight, and I held my fists in front of my chest. I shouted, "That was so cool!"

I tackled my partner in an embrace and said, "Best. Gift. Ever."

"Careful," he warned. "You'll break your fan's heart."

"I don't care about that!"

Kalin gave a snort of laughter. "Let's head home, okay?"

"Mmkay, but, um, could I ride with you?"

His instant smile answered for him. I took his hand as we walked through the crowds, which were thicker than before. My folded paper crown was tucked in my pocket, and my hood was pulled over my head. It was a miracle I reached the exit without being recognized.

Dark clouds clustered the open skies, and rain poured in buckets. The magical doors slid closed of their own accord behind us. The wheels of cars and runners glided past, and ruby taillights left their crimson residue in the mist. My partner said, "It's really coming down, huh. Want to wait?"

"Nah, I don't mind it," I said.

He shrugged his shoulders, saying, "Me, either."

"Y'know, I expected you to say something like, 'I love the rain!' Or anything equally as cheesy."

Kalin's expression was perfectly neutral, and the headlights shining through the heavy rain highlighted his irises. He said, "I love _you_."

I blinked. "W-wait, do you mean- was that a joke or- stars above, I don't even know anymore."

He crossed the busy street without responding. I followed close behind. The slosh of the rain against my hood drowned everything out. Kalin stopped ahead and squeezed my hand. He spoke, but it was lost in the downpour. I put volume behind my question: "What'd you say?"

I lifted the lip of my hood so I could see him speak. The rainwater covering us both gave the bright yellow criminal mark racing down the right side of his face a glowing sheen, which highlighted his hazel irises. Water sparkled in his lashes, and his wet hair clung to his neck. He spoke again, but I was distracted by the raindrops dripping down the bridge of his nose and over his lips. He rolled his eyes and leaned toward me to try again.

I cupped his cheek with my hand. My thumb brushed his criminal mark. My hand slid up, my fingers tangling in his damp hair, and I pulled him towards me. My open mouth caught his. The hood of my jacket fell back over my shoulders. The rain didn't bother me for all the warmth from my body arched against his. His hand moved beneath my hair to grasp the back of my neck, and his arm wrapped around my waist to pull me closer. My lips slowly shut against his as my other hand curled into his shirt's neckline.

Kalin broke away and dipped his head. He laughed a little, muttering, "God. I was just trying to ask who was driving."

I held my hand in front of my still-warm, smiling lips. My tongue ran over them, savoring the taste. "I'll let you this time."

He held the helmet out to me and winked. "Whatever you say, princess."

I straddled the seat behind him and wrapped my arms around his midriff. My chin rested on his right shoulder. I shifted forward so my thighs pressed against his hips. He tossed a grin back at me. "Ready?"

I squeezed tighter. "Absolutely."

\/\/\/\/\/\

Water dripped from my bangs clinging to my forehead as I retrieved a couple of towels from the closet. Satisfaction Town's dry air was already doing wonders for my drenched clothes. I threw mine over my head, returned to the living area, and passed the other to my partner. He threw his soaked jacket over the back of a chair and draped the towel over his shoulders. Kalin looped his arm around my shoulders and planted a kiss on my temple. "Thanks."

I had a silly grin. The front door whined on its hinges. Nico captured me in a hug and said, "Welcome home! You… you're all wet."

"Yeah, it was raining pretty hard."

West followed her in and marched up to Kalin with a firm frown. "Hey."

"Hey," Kalin said.

"I'm mad at you."

"Cool."

"It's not cool!" West hollered. "I found out Nico gets a twenty-dollar allowance! That's, like, five times as much as mine!"

"So you want five times as much as yours instead?"

"Yes!" he shouted.

Kalin fished his wallet out of his pocket, flipped it open, and handed West a ten-dollar bill. "Mkay, there's your new allowance."

West's brow wriggled. "But this is…"

"Five times two," Kalin said. "Ten dollars."

"That- I didn't- you tricked me!"

Kalin faked a gasp. "Me? Why would I ever do something so underhanded? I gave you exactly what you asked for. Maybe you'll have better luck in negotiations next year."

"Next _year_?" West exclaimed.

"Hey, yeah, maybe work on your math a little bit before then."

West attacked him with a flurry of tiny fists and shouted, "You suck! I'm gonna keep your present to myself!"

"Oh, yeah," Kalin murmured. "Forgot about that."

"Want it now?" I asked.

"No!" West immediately hollered. "He doesn't get it!"

Nico pushed his face out of the way and said, "Do it!"

I told my partner, "You get the tiebreaker vote."

He sighed as though we were doing him a great disservice. "I _guess_ it's okay."

I sprinted to the back room, eased the door open, and slipped in without letting him see. I crouched to pick up the gift. For a second, doubt seized me. I swallowed the lump in my throat. If there was anything in this life worth being brave, it was him.

I toed the door back open and walked to the entryway. I kept my focus on the gift and not anyone else in the room. I located my partner by his shoes, held it out to him, and said, "H-h-happy Valentine's Day!"

Silence. I peeked at Kalin. He was utterly dumbfounded. "For… for me? Are you serious?"

"Um," I squeaked, "yes?"

He reached forward, snatched his hands back, tried again, and tenderly lifted the bundle of long, white out of my hands. His eyes widened as he watched the puppy, whose pink tongue hung out of its open mouth. The puppy's tail wagged as it woofed and licked Kalin's face.

My partner broke out into a massive fit of laughter and dropped to the floor, letting the pup sprint back and forth over his chest and sniff his face. West joined the dogpile by jumping onto Kalin and grabbing the puppy in a hug. By this point, everyone was laughing except for me. I had a trembling smile, and tears built at the corners of my eyes.

Nico tugged at my sleeve. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all," I whispered. I swept the heel of my hands against my wet eyes. "I- I'm just really, really happy."

Nico searched my eyes. She said, "It's so different in all the romance books I read. They always go through all these problems and finally admit they like each other by the end. But, you guys, you make it seem like it's all about making each other happy. Is it really that simple?"

Simple?

My gut reaction was that my relationship with my partner had been anything but. There were nights of cleaning blood off his face in our shared Facility cell, days of longing for his touch knowing he was dead and gone, and the twilight of him asking me to set the world on fire with him.

But it was all so long ago it felt like those times belonged in a museum. Dark memories lasted forever but lived in the shadows of brighter images. I recalled the goldenrods he'd picked for my hospital bedside when I was comatose, and how everyone except for him had told me he was at my side every day possible. I touched my still-wet jacket, which he had gotten me to help with my anxiety. The gold bracelet at my left wrist was the most thoughtful gift I'd ever received, and he'd given it like it was any old birthday present. Even today he'd planned for no other reason than he was excited to do something that'd make me happy.

My silly, simple dream of wanting to make my partner smile every day never fled. I could say with absolute certainty his was the exact same. Whether the day turned sunny or stormy, that would never, ever change.

"Check it out," Kalin said, ruffling the puppy's fur. "I'm gonna name him Cloud 'cause he's this floofy white _thing_ , and I'm gonna teach him to shake, and then I'm gonna teach him how to wake up West early."

"Hey!" West shouted. Cloud barked to join in the commotion as my partner laughed.

"Yeah," I said, unable to hold back the tears running over my wide smile. "Yeah, it's just that simple."


	8. Aporia

**Focus:** wholesome for everybody

 **Time Period:** Post-Canon

 **Additional Notes:** This one's sad. Also, will probably spoil some minor stuff in Clear Skies

* * *

 **(Christmas) Pour One Out**

* * *

My exhales past my chattering teeth were like ghosts escaping their crypts. I dropped my helmet on the seat next to the big paper bag and zipped my corduroy coat higher. The chilly wind nipped my neck, meaning my silver scarf was too thin.

I whined and tucked my hands into my sleeves. Only a matter of time until frostbite took my fingers, I guessed. My toes felt like blocks of ice in my boots. Guess they'd be the next to go, or-

The crinkling of the big paper bag caught my eye. Kalin hefted it up and strolled through the Fountain Plaza whistling a happy tune. I blinked and swore there were icicles in the lashes. He wore his same old leather jacket and jeans.

I clenched my fists and hollered, "How are you not frozen?"

He halted in the middle of a step and spun on his heels. The white ball on the end of his red hat bounced back and forth. Santa hat, he'd called it, related to some wacky tradition about a fat man breaking into your house, stealing your food, and maybe leaving behind garbage. "Oh, yeah. You're allergic to cold or whatever."

"I'm not-" My mouth snapped shut too late. He heard my high-pitched, panicky tone and drifted towards me. I stuffed my chin into the jacket collar and stared at my feet. The warmth from his arm around my shoulders and his chest close to my shoulderblade was nice, yes, but I wasn't about to show it.

"I get you grew up in summer-year-round, hot-as-hell land," he said, "but there are nice things about winter. Look up 'n' you'll see one of 'em."

Curiosity defeated stubbornness. I lifted my chin and forgot the rush of cold air for my wonderment.

Pale crystals drifted from the fog-like cloud cover. Unlike rain, they fell silently and drifted with the wind. A single crystal landed on my scarf. I peered down, and the breath passing my open lips escaped as a white haze. The tiny flake had an intricate design in a hexagonal shape.

My partner squinted at the crystal. "Amazing, huh? They say no two snowflakes are alike. Me, though, I think it's a load of bull."

I gaped at the "snowflake" then at the uncountable crystals above and back again. Thinking the hundreds, thousands, _millions_ of snowflakes had their own individual designs left me in awe and rendered me unable to form thoughts for a solid minute.

"Why'd you make me come? It's so cold here!"

Nico dragged West by his ear. Their winter coats were apparently doing them more favors than mine. Nico said, "No more whining. We're almost there."

My eyes lit up. "We are?"

Kalin's brow rose. "You lost? The fountain's right there."

The Fountain Plaza's namesake was sad and still like a grave marker rather than a wish granter. I frowned at the drab, gray stone. "I thought it'd be frozen, not empty."

"Nah, they shut it off when it starts getting too cold. Anyway!" He waved our little group towards the corner of the Plaza. "Shouldn't keep 'em waiting too long. We're already late."

West grumbled, "'Cause _some_ body burned the food the first time."

My lower lip stuck out, and I stared at my fuzzy boots.

I thought "potluck" meant whatever dish you made had to be cooked in a big ol' pot.

Was it really my fault? Seemed like a perfectly reasonable mistake to make.

A hand on my shoulder lifted my focus. Kalin said, "Ready to go in?"

Warm light spilled from the garage entrance. Nico and West had run inside. Nico and Luna complimented each other's outfits, and West and Leo were already challenging each other to a duel.

I weaved my fingers with his, smiled, and nodded. We walked inside, and I closed the shutter door before more snow drifted in. Spots of water formed at my feet. Heat warmed my frosty cheeks. I ripped off my coat and scarf.

Rubbing my arms helped stave off the chill. The teeny windows high above showed building snow cover. My coat and scarf were swept out of my hands. Crow grinned; his orange locks were long enough to be kept in a ponytail now. He wore a sweater that was offensive to the eyes with its clashing red-and-green patterns. "I'll take care of 'em! Merry Christmas, Rain!"

"Merry Christmas," I muttered. He dragged away the clothing and called that they'd be safe in the coat closet. I swore the door behind which he stole them away was just his room, though.

The corner closest to me held the tree.

The tree was at least less confusing than the fat man breaking into your house. I couldn't understand why stealing a piece of nature, placing it in a corner, and dangling shiny objects from the branches was a way to celebrate a holiday. It seemed more like something a cat would do rather than a whole subset of human culture.

Besides the sparkling tinsel and glimmering ornaments, the tree in Yusei, Jack, and Crow's garage had some pictures added in the mix. The tiny frames were made of popsicle sticks. The one I noticed first had Team 5D's posing for the victory of the WRGP, which had to happen _way_ after the WRGP final match actually went down.

My toe hit a present. I scrambled back. Several gifts were wrapped beneath the stolen tree. At home, West and Nico shook the sparkly boxes and tried to guess at what they could be. Kalin had snickered in private and admitted to me he wrapped bricks to throw them off the track.

Christmas was more like a month-long fever dream.

It made them all so joyful, though. I guessed I liked Christmas.

"What are you _wearing_?"

I spun around. Toru had directed the question at Jack. Like Crow, Toru wore a downright awful sweater. Jack wore a pinstripe suit, the lines red and green over black jacket and pants. His dark shirt and tie matched the background color. He scoffed, saying, "It's called style. You wouldn't understand."

"It looks nice," I said.

" _Thank_ you. At least somebody understands."

Toru rolled his eyes. I laughed a little and said, "What's with that thing you're wearing?"

"Crow said it was an ugly sweater party! Then I walk in and see Jack wearing _this_ and Akiza wearing _that_!"

Aki peered up from her plate of chips and dip. She wore a scarlet Santa suit that left her shoulders bare. She crunched through another chip, saying, "I lost a bet."

"To who?" Toru and I asked.

"Meeeee!" The scent of alcohol crashed into me before Carly did. Her red vest matched her velvet Santa hat. She pushed a strong-smelling drink into my hand, saying, "Worth it, right? She looks good, right? Raaaain. Drinkitdrinkitdrinkit."

I stared at the cranberry punch and wondered what, exactly, she'd put into it. May warm me up, at the very least. "I'll think about it."

Carly squealed and pointed at my chest. "Where'd you get that adorable shirt?"

My lips pursed as I stared down at the long-sleeved tee. The text read "Blue-Eyes White Christmas" accompanied by artwork of the dragon flying forward. I murmured, "Kalin made me wear it."

Though her hand hovered in front of her mouth, her snort of laughter was loud enough for everyone to hear.

I looked at the punch again and downed the whole cup.

Luna giggled. She wore a dress made to resemble a Christmas tree with flashing light-up bulbs. "I'd never thought about it before, but Christmas has to be confusing for anybody who's never heard of it!"

"It's annoying," Nico told her. "She keeps calling _us_ weird."

"You are weird!" I shouted. "I don't want a fat man breaking into my house in the dead of night!"

Leo blew a raspberry. He wore a regular white tee plus dark pants with green-and-red plaid that looked suspiciously like pajamas. "Santa would never do anything bad. He brings cool stuff! This year, he's bringing me card sleeves with my Signer Dragon on them!"

"For real?" West said. Leo flashed a grin, set his fists on his hips, and nodded. West could only look on in awe.

"Rain. Raaaain." Carly grasped my shoulders and rocked me back and forth. "Who'd you get for Secret Santa? Was it me? Was it? Say it was me."

"I thought it was supposed to be a secret," I said.

Kalin pried Carly off me. "As the name would imply, it is."

"Don't be so mean about it!" Carly said.

While they went off about the intricacies of exchanging gifts, I wandered towards the food. The white foldout tables contained dish after dish. A whole turkey and ham sat half-eaten as the centerpieces. Seemed like a little much for our tiny gathering.

Past the turkey legs, I spotted a familiar head of spiky hair. Yusei wore his regular outfit. His expression was downcast, and he nursed an unopened gift in his arms. I said, "H-"

A hand clamped over my mouth. Crow dragged me backwards. We stood in the opposite corner, where their three duel runners were covered by tarps. Crow said, "I wouldn't bother him if I were you. He's down in the dumps."

"Sounds like a good reason to bother him. What's the matter?"

"He…" Crow sighed through his nostrils and toed a tarp. "Yusei already had a gift picked out for Bruno."

Bruno.

Bruno, who we were likely not to meet in our lifetime.

Bruno, who had all but died trying to save his future.

"Okay," I said, "I'll talk to him."

First, I neared the tree. Kalin left the big paper bag by the base. Crinkles sounded as I retrieved a crudely wrapped present. It wasn't the best, but I felt it only right to wrap my gifts myself.

I dragged a chair beside Yusei and sat down. He glanced up for a millisecond. His hold tightened on the gift in his hands. I said, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Sorrow dripped from his tone. I cleared my throat and passed my gift to him. "Um, they said I'm not supposed to tell, but I'm bad at keeping secrets. I got your name in the hat draw. This is for you."

Intrigue stole away his despondency. He placed his wrapped box on his lap to take mine and peel away the paper. A picture in a steel frame was revealed by the tear he made. Yusei ripped apart the rest of the wrapping.

The photograph was snapped after our win against Team Sherry in the WRGP. Our full team stood shoulder-to-shoulder decked out in Team 5D's gear: Yusei, Jack, me, Crow, Bruno, Toru, Misaki, Aki, Kalin, and Carly.

I said, "I thought you might like this one better, since everyone is there."

Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He threw his arms around me. His voice breaking, Yusei said, "Thank you."

I hugged him back while he let it all out. Afterwards, he was able to put Bruno's gift back under the tree and rejoin the party. Yusei announced, "The first gift exchange happened! Let's get to the rest!"

Aki went next. Hers was a bouquet of chocolate roses. She rolled her eyes and made a comment about the originality of rose-related gifts. Jack bellowed about how she should be honored and the chocolate came straight from Switzerland.

Guess the secret was out about who got Aki. Carly received a bottle of vodka, thanked the universe, and opened it on the spot. Jack opened up an action figure of himself. I never thought I'd seen a man so happy.

Leo leapt for joy at his playset of Moon Mirror Shield and babbled about how he would annoy the socks off everyone at school. Luna was awfully confused about the bright, pink hair bows she opened up and muttered about how she'd never worn any.

Crow cracked open a toy made to resemble a Sector Security's duel runner. Yusei made a comment about how he was sure to pass his tests and become a full-fledged Security. Guess he wasn't good at keeping secrets, either.

Kalin received a Team Satisfaction vest made of red fabric and white wool to match his Santa hat. He pulled it on right then and there, talking about how he "fucking loves Christmas." Crow tried to keep quiet but burst out about how he knew Kalin'd love it. Kalin about cracked his spine in a bear hug.

Nico squealed with happiness about the dress she'd received, which matched Luna's. They spun around in a little dance together. West pouted at his gift. "A cowboy hat? Seriously? That's, like, all we have! Why would I want this?"

Kalin shot him a glare. West groaned, rubbed his eyes, and breathed in deep. "Thanks, whoever."

Toru whooped. He'd opened a 3D-printed model of his duel runner. The intricate design was painted shiny gold to match. He held it up like a trophy. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

A shiny present smothered my vision. A corner of Aki's mouth lifted as she pushed it closer to me. "Last one, youngblood."

The log-shaped gift weighed heavy in my hands. I opened the top. My fingernail scraped wood. Further dragging open the paper revealed glass with something dark inside. I freed the present from the wrapping and stared at what lay in my lap.

Black sand spilled through the hourglass's skinny center. The wooden frame was the same, dark shade. I ran my thumb over the top, which had a phrase engraved in cursive.

 _worth every second_

My smile was bittersweet, and my throat tightened. "Thanks. Thanks so much. It means a lot."

Crow hopped up, saying, "Time for toasts!"

I wondered why we would make toast when we already had so much food. Crow filled glasses with champagne while Yusei poured sparkling grape juice into four cups separate from the rest. Yusei asked Crow to fill an extra, and glasses were passed around. I gazed at the rising bubbles as I listened.

"To family," Yusei said, "but we're missing pieces that are felt by every one of us. For that reason, I'm pouring one out for Bruno."

 _Splash_ es on the ground enticed me to glance up. Yusei had spilled champagne all over the floor. Instead of helping to clean up, everyone around the room looked on with somber expressions.

Toru stepped forward and dropped his champagne to join Yusei's puddle. He said, "For Misaki, too."

Christmas traditions got weirder and weirder. I stayed silent with them and stared at the swirls of the wasted champagne. Afterwards, everything went back to being jovial as the toasts were made official and the tinkling of glasses rang through the night.

Hours later, we bundled up to go back home. I kept my gift clenched in my grip. The snow was lighter leaving than coming. The instant we left the garage, Nico started into poking fun at West's gift. Kalin shut her down instantly.

"Be grateful!" he barked.

"Sorrysorry!" she shouted back.

He ran a hand through his hair and grumbled to himself. Behind his back, West stuck his tongue out at her and snickered. I normally would've said something.

Kalin muttered, "You okay there, partner? I'm sure whoever got the gift meant kind by it."

"I know. I love it. I was actually really confused about why they spilled champagne all over the floor and talked about Bruno and Misaki."

"Ohhh. Pouring one out is a thing you do with alcohol when somebody's passed away," he explained.

"I see."

His brows lifted. "Your face is still all scrunched up. What's confusing you?"

"It's kinda weird," I said, "because it seems like Christmas is all about being happy. Why take out the time to bring them up? Not that I don't want to, I just don't really understand it. It's not like any party I've experienced."

"I getcha," he said, and his voice softened. "It's not somethin' I put much thought into, but if I had to stab in the dark, I'd say it's a holiday thing. Everybody's celebrating together as tradition. That makes it more obvious who's not there that should be."

"Who's not there," I repeated.

The dead fountain caught my eye.

The last holiday I'd celebrated in this new world the Crimson Dragon had resurrected me into was Halloweenie. I'd rightfully lost a costume contest, but had a great time celebrating with my best friend.

"Something the matter?" Kalin asked.

I swallowed. The lump in my throat didn't budge. I whispered, "Could I tell you a story?"

* * *

Holding my breath became a chore. I kept my inhales through my nostrils gentle. I took a tentative step away from the folds of mahogany drapes. The scribbling was louder than my footsteps. My toes sank into the carpet, a perfect mask for my movements.

Sunlight spilled from the arched windows behind me. The slanted light fell onto the black hair and suit coat of the individual sitting at the massive desk. He bent over a stack of documents, signed the bottom line, and placed the completed papers into a more disheveled pile.

Silent as an assassin, I approached from behind. My proximity allowed me to pick out the details. His magenta eyes were thinned as though the very act of signing papers made him cross. I risked another step forward. My bare foot whispered across the carpet.

The crisp movement of the next paper masked my final step. I leaned my chin over his shoulder, cupped my mouth, and murmured into his ear:

(boo)

His chair jolted to the side, and he spilled onto the floor. I doubled over laughing. The instant his eyes targeted me, his fear fled for fury. I pointed at him, saying, "You were so scared!"

He shot to his feet and growled, "I _was not_ and _could never be_ afraid of some four-foot garden gnome like you. What the hell are you doing in my office, Rain?"

"Four-foot?" I screeched. My mouth clamped shut. I held my fist in front of my mouth and cleared my throat. "I figured you'd appreciate the gift of my presence, Aporia."

His eye twitched. "I would prefer if you didn't exist anywhere!"

I fanned myself. The room was awfully hot all of a sudden. "Careful! You drop your tact all over the floor. Make sure not to step on any."

"That one's not even funny," he snapped.

I lit up. "You think I'm funny?"

"No!" he shouted. "No, that is absolutely not what I implied, and get out of my office before I kick you out!"

The smile I offered was angelic. I clasped my hands and walked backwards. Sweat built on my brow. Gee, did they have to keep the heat so high?

I twisted towards the exit. Pain lanced through my midsection. I halted, and my hand covered my ribs. Black touched the edges of my vision. And why was this place burning hot, like I was strolling through a volcano?

The black ate away my sight.

A cough rattled my ribs. I grit my teeth, pressed my hand to my abdomen, and pushed myself up. Wet fabric slid off my forehead. My palm touched something awfully soft. I glanced around in panic, wondering if my sight had left me for good.

My eyes adjusted to the minor moonlight passing through the windowpane. A soaked washcloth lay next to the pillow from where it'd fallen off me. I sighed.

Must've passed out again; must've wasted another day.

A soft sound heightened my nerves. The inhales and exhales of breaths were in my room. I hesitated to peer at the source of the noise.

I worked up my courage and glared at the intruder. I blinked. Blinked again. I rubbed at my eyes, shifted to sit on my knees, and looked closer at what exactly I witnessed.

The chair and ottoman in the corner lay in the shadows the moonlight couldn't touch. Aporia's head lolled on the weaved wicker back. The steady and slow rhythm of his breaths said he was asleep. My focus flicked from him to the washcloth to the glass of water at my bedside and back again. I pressed my hand over my midsection and eased back down.

A miniscule smile found me.

Somehow, someway,

I felt sure I'd turn out fine.

* * *

My knuckles tapped against a towering pair of wooden doors. The rightmost opened a slit. The squinted pair of brown eyes softened when they recognized me.

Martha threw open the front doors and dragged me into her embrace. "Merry Christmas, Rain!"

"Merry Christmas."

She pushed me to arm's length and pinned me with a stare. "Are you alright, dear? Has something happened?"

I managed a smile. "Nothing! I was just wondering if I could take a second to do something out back."

Her mouth formed an "O" as she glanced over her shoulder. "Of course. Take all the time you need, and holler if you want to chat."

Afterward, I would. I kept a box in my mittens as I rounded the massive building. Months ago, it served as a mansion housing the three Directors of Sector Security. The donation of the building and a hefty portion of our WRGP winnings went towards the grounds becoming a school for the disadvantaged.

Dirty snow crunched underfoot. I passed the bleak and dead gardens. When we were here together, a rainbow of carnations sprouted from the same bushes.

I halted at the garden's edge. In this same spot, I'd had my first real conversation with him.

He mostly threatened me.

I struggled to open a plastic baggy containing a small straw and used the sharp tip to poke a hole in the juice box. I peered into the opening to be sure it was large enough. My arm stretched out.

A ruby reflection upon the browned grass distracted me. Something scurried over my shoulders. A tiny, red dragon with a transparent appearance perched on my shoulder.

In my mind, the Crimson Dragon's voice mingled with my own thoughts: _Forgive my interruption, young dragon, but something concerns me._

"What might that be?"

 _When Kessler explained the cultural phenomenon of 'pouring one out,'_ the Dragon said, _did he not confirm the drink is meant to be alcoholic?_

I smiled as I turned over the juice box. "He did, but that's what makes it perfect."

Purple liquid spilled onto the dead grass.

"If Aporia were here, he would yell about how it made him seem childish and disrespected."

The juice sank into the earth. The Crimson Dragon said, _I see…_

"If he were here, he'd rant about how stupid I am for getting it wrong."

My smile trembled. Tears streamed down my cheeks. Concerned, he said, _Young dragon?_

"If he were here," I said.

And there was no more.


End file.
